Coming Home
by OriginalBee
Summary: Returning home after two years, she doesn't expect to find any surprises. Who would, when they've lived in Mystic Falls most of their lives. Boy! Was she in for a surprise. Elijah/OC This is a slightly A/U story that has large elements of cannon in it. Elijah and my OC are the central pairing and will feature all of the TVD Gang. Rated M for later chapters! R&R my lovelies.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N._ This is my first fan fiction and I'm slightly nervous about it, so be kind..or not. I'll be happy knowing someone is reading this! I'm totally in love with the originals and this is a story that's been swirling in my head for a while. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC. If I did, the show would be Originals centric!**

* * *

The wind blew in through the window whipping her hair across her face, obscuring her view. As she tucked the offending hair behind her ear in an attempt to tame it, she couldn't help but feel the excitement building up. She hadn't told them she was coming back. She had wanted to surprise them, and couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when she did! Nothing seemed to have changed in good old Mystic Falls, the world may go to pieces, but this little town in the middle of Nowhere, Virginia would always stay the same. She supposed that was a sense of comfort and annoyance that the residents of Mystic Falls lived with constantly.

For her, this time, it was the comfort that comes with finally having come back home. She'd traveled, studied formally what had been her passion and the raw talent she had been blessed with, and was returning a little more worldly wise, but stil in a lot of ways the same sixteen year old girl who'd left two years ago. The crippling grief that she had left with had dulled down a little with time, but it was still there..less visible than it had been two years ago, but still very much present. Her grief and art had fed off of each other and the two years she'd been in Florence had seen her producing some of the best work she'd done in her life.

She'd discovered painting at the tender age of six and had never looked back. Art was as integral to her life as food was to others. She had been blessed with a raw natural talent that allowed her to express her innermost feelings and desires. It was her escape from reality, her way to communicate with the world around her, the place she went to to exorcise the demons in her she didn't understand. While her sister ran to her diary, she could be found in front of her easel wielding her brushes and knives like a warrior might wield his sword on a battlefield.

When she had applied for the two year specialist course in fine arts at the Florence Academy of Art, she hadn't really expected anything more than a polite refusal due to her age and the fact that she hadn't even finished high school. Imagine her surprise when she received an acceptance to the programme. However, the Academy insisted that she would need to pursue her high school education along with the course. The next few weeks had been a blur of getting her parents to agreeing to let her go, getting her school to sign off on letting her continue her high school education as a long distance course, handling all the paperwork and getting ready to leave the only home she clearly remembered. If her parents hadn't been the wonderful people they were or one of Mystic Falls' founding families, things might have gone a whole different way. Thankfully, she was blessed with a wonderful family too. Those few weeks made what came later that much more difficult, the grief that much more crippling, left her that much more devastated. If it hadn't been for her siblings or aunt she wouldn't have left town, become who she was today.

Her heart clenched painfully as she passed the cemetery, she looked away and blinked back her suddenly watery eyes. None of that right now, she was going to see her brother and sister and her aunt. This was a day of reunion and happiness, not a day of loss and sadness. As the car turned onto the road, her breathing hitched, her heartbeat quickened, and that tingling in her tummy from the excitement multiplied manifold. The car drew to a stop, and she sat there just taking in the sight of the house she hadn't seen in two years. Then, unable to contain herself any longer, she threw the car door open grabbed her handbag from the passenger seat and got out slamming the door shut. She ran up the pathway, taking the porch steps two at a time in her hurry to get to the front door, and rang the bell. Seconds later the door was flung open with a very annoyed looking Elena. She blinked a couple of times looking completely poleaxed, then Elena's face split into a huge goofy grin, a grin that matched the one on her face. "Fiona?!"

"Surprise!", said Fiona.

Before she could say more, she was enveloped in a massive bone crushing hug. As Elena embraced her, Fiona clung onto her sister as if she were the last life jacket after the Titanic crashed, both of them swaying slightly. Then suddenly, as if she thought she was hurting her, Elena let go of her.

"What are you doing here Fee? Why didn't you tell us you were coming? Oh god! It's so good to see you!" and she was whipped back into Elena's embrace.

"Hey Lena, not that I'm not thrilled to see you...but I kinda can't breathe!", Fiona managed to get out. Elena let go of her immediately and looked sheepish.

"As to your many questions, mind if we go inside so I can get comfortable?!", Fiona retorted.

The two made their way inside and into the living room, plopping onto the couch and then just looked at each other.

"It's so good to see you..", started Fiona

"I've missed you so much...", Elena said at the same time. The two burst out laughing until their eyes watered, and then they were hugging again, babbling incoherently to each other while they cried and laughed. After a few a minutes, when they had calmed down they pulled away and Elena looked at Fiona seriously and asked again, "What are you doing back Fee? I thought you had another two months left of the course. Please tell me you didn't bail out at the last minute!"

Fiona looked offended and scoffed, "Oh ye of little faith! Like I would throw away two years with only two months left! You know me better than that Lena!"

"Then what are you doing back here when you're supposed to be in Florence?", Elena demanded.

"Well, these last two months are supposed to be dedicated to our final course project and my professor said I could finish it up at home if I I've been homesick for a while now, it seemed like the right thing to do. I've missed you and Jer and Jenna so much.", Fiona sighed.

Elena seemed to flinch at Jenna's name. She went to ask her about it when she saw that look come over Elena's face. The one that Sheriff Forbes had when she came by the house to tell them that their parents had died and Elena was in the hospital. What? NO! NO! Her mind screamed. Her face must have expressed it as Elena moved to comfort her. "How? When?" Fiona whispered.

"A year and half ago." Elena choked out.

"WHAT? I've been speaking to you and Jer, emailing you guys...why the fuck are you telling me this now?!" Fiona screamed. She couldn't understand this, what kind of sick game was Elena playing? But Elena would never do anything hurtful like that, not to her. Then why is she saying this? Fiona's brain was a jumble of thoughts as she tried to process what her sister had told her. Elena reached out a hand and took hold of one of Fiona's hands and looked into her eyes, "I'm so sorry Fee. We wanted to tell you, but I decided against it. If we had you would have come rushing back, and it was too dangerous for you to be here then. Please believe me when I say I did to protect you.", Elena pleaded.

"Too dangerous? Protect me...what the fuck Lena..", Fiona didn't understand what she was hearing.

"This might be hard for you to understand, you won't want to believe me. Hell, I wouldn't believe me if I didn't experience it. But trust me, Mystic Falls was never just a sleepy town in Nowhere, Virginia. I need you to listen to me and hear me out...please Fee.", as Elena finished talking Fiona had gone beyond confusion and uncertainty to being freaked out. Elena might have always had a flair for the dramatic, but this was beyond what she was used to from her sister.

"Okaaay...you know you're creeping me out right?", Fiona asked.

"Believe me Fee, by the time I'm done you're not going to look at me the same way.", Elena stated direly.

So she told her, about Stefan and Damon Salvatore, about Bonnie's abilities, about Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova, about Anna, about Caroline's death and rebirth, about Mason, Tyler and the werewolves, about Isobel and John, about the Originals, about the curse and the sacrifice, about Jenna's death, the hybrids, Mama and Papa Original and all of their craziness, about Alaric turning dark, about Klaus's desiccation and about how Elena died and woke up to the rest of her undead life.

After Elena was done talking, the two sister's sat in silence. Elena could see her sister needed time to let everything sink in, so she stayed silent and let Fiona be until she was ready to talk.

After a while, Fiona suddenly turned to Elena and put a hand to Elena's heart. She concentrated intently for a few minutes, she then slowly lifted her tear filled eyes and whispered "It's true...I can't feel your heartbeat.", with that she started to cry uncontrollably. She cried for Jenna, for Elena's doppelganger curse, for Jeremy's loss, for John, for Caroline, for Bonnie, for Tyler, for Matt, for Elena's death. She cried for it all and she cried for not having been around for her family and friends. When she had finally drained herself of tears, she lifted out of Elena's embrace, cupped her sister's face in her hands and said "I'm so sorry Lena. I should have been here. I never should have left. I should have known there was something wrong."

Elena looked at her her sadly and said "How could you Fee? You didn't know just like none of us knew before. And you going away, you had to do that for Mom and Dad. They would have been very disappointed if you had stayed back, you know that. I'm glad you weren't here. I'm glad because it was one less person for Klaus to use against me. I could get through all the dark times knowing you were safe. That one member of the Gilbert clan was safe and out of harm's way. That kept me going. I may not have been able to protect Jenna or Jeremy, but by god! I was going to keep you away from here." She finished dramatically.

"Actually, I might have known about vampires.", Fiona said with scrunched eyebrows and a strange expression.

Elena looked dumbfounded "WHAT?", she exclaimed.

"One summer I found Jonathan Gilbert's journals at the lake house and read through them. I asked Dad about it later. He said Jonathan was considered a bit of an eccentric who might have been suffering from delusional paranoia. But he did tell me that truth is sometimes stranger than fiction Fee, and whether Jonathan had mental issues or not he might have been onto something. Dad also said that maybe something of Jonathan's paranoia must have filtered down to him, because he drank vervain tea. Something Dad said must have resonated with me, because I put vervain in the locket that he and Mom gave me for my sixteenth birthday. I've always worn it since that day.", Fiona finished her explanation. Elena just sat there looking at Fiona with the most perplexed expression, she finally seemed to shake herself out of it. "Well, I'm glad you haven't laughed outright at my face and then gone running for the hills. I'm not sure I could have handled that.", Elena said emotionally.

"You're my sister Lena, no doppelganger curse or vampiric lifestyle is going to change that. Not unless you start eating me that is. I can promise you I won't be Matt and be a nice sacrificial blood bag!", Fiona said laughingly.

Elena gathered her in another hug and mumbled into her hair "I'm so glad you're back. I'm so glad I can finally tell you all this."

The two sat like that for a while until Fiona shifted away and said, "Well, I should probably get the rest of my stuff out of the car and unpack. Then we've got to go find us a brother!"

* * *

**So, What did you guys think like it? Hate it? Have ambiguous feelings towards it? Whatever it is let me know. **

**xx**

**Bee**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _Thank you guys for all the reviews and follows and favourites! I'm so thrilled to know that people are actually reading what lil old me is writing. I have to thank my amazing Beta MarsterRoo. This girl is awesome and I'm so happy to have her on my team! ****This chapter has a little more about Fiona's history and will see her meeting Jeremy and the rest of her friends. Enjoy my lovelies!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC. If I did, the show ****would be Originals centric!**

* * *

Fiona heaved a sigh after putting away the last of her things. She was finally unpacked and her room felt like hers again. She flopped onto the bed and let her mind wander. Fiona thought about everything Elena had told her. Though she had told her sister that she might have known about vampires before, what she had failed to mention was that her knowledge was based on theory and speculation. Never had Fiona thought that she would actually come face to face with one, least of all that her sister would be the first vampire she met or that the small sleepy town she had known all her life was a hotbed of supernatural beings and activity! It was a lot for a girl to take in, even for one with such an active imagination and a tendency towards fantasy. She supposed all those times Jenna was "busy" or "traveling" now made sense. She wondered who replied to her as Jenna in all the emails she'd been receiving in the last year and a half. She'd have to remember to ask Elena about that later.

There was so much to process, but she wasn't sure how to do it. So she figured she'd handle it the way she did everything else in life...over analyse it to death and then take things one day at a time!

"I see you're all settled in." Elena said from the doorway as she leaned against the jamb.

"Yup. Didn't take as long as I thought it would, but I'm not complaining. Feels nice to have everything back where it's supposed to be." Fiona said as she sat up on the bed, tucking her legs Indian style and leaning back against the headboard. Elena came into the room and sat at the foot of the bed mirroring Fiona's actions. "Why don't you shower and dress, we can head over to the Grill and surprise Jeremy," Elena suggested.

"Sounds like a plan! I can't wait to see the twerp's face," Fiona said enthusiastically. As she got up to head into the shower, Elena's voice stopped her, "Fee, you should know Caroline and Bonnie and everyone else will most likely be there as I said I would meet them there."

"Good! Then I'll be able to surprise everyone at once. Surprises can get boring after a while. I mean can you imagine if I had to spend the next few days going "surprise" to the gang every time I saw someone. I'd probably want to kill myself!" Fiona said animatedly.

Elena laughed and said, "It's good to know you haven't lost that humor. Go on and get ready, I can't wait to see Jer's face either!"

Half an hour later freshly showered and dressed in dark wash skinny jeans with a purple top, leather jacket, and black suede ankle boots, Fiona thought she looked ready to go surprise her little brother. Her red gold hair shone and floated in gentle waves to her waist. The top made her violet eyes look almost purple and the combination of her eyes and hair was startling against her pale skin. People always had trouble believing that she was a Gilbert, as she looked nothing like any Gilbert in her ancestral family tree. Technically, she supposed, she wasn't a Gilbert. Her birth name was McKenna, but she had dropped that a long time ago.

Her mother Celine, was Grayson Gilbert's baby sister. When she was eighteen and studying in New York to become a dancer at the Joffery Ballet School, she had met William McKenna, recently of Galway, Ireland. Celine had fallen desperately in love with the handsome Irishman. Neither Grayson nor John had approved of him, and after several fights with her older brothers she and William eloped and got married. She cut all ties with her brothers and the siblings didn't speak for a long time.

Celine found herself pregnant two months after the elopement, and ten months later she was on Grayson's porch with a three month old baby in her arms. Once Grayson and Miranda had calmed a hysterical Celine down, they got the whole story from her.

After William found out Celine was pregnant, he'd gotten more and more distant. She had just put it down to the fact that they weren't prepared for a child this early in their marriage and that he needed time to settle into this new role. She kept brushing aside his behaviour, thinking everything would fall into place after the baby was born. She couldn't have been more wrong.

They were back home from the hospital barely a week after Fiona was born, when Celine woke up one morning to an empty house and a wailing baby. She found a letter from William later explaining how he'd only married her as he needed a green card to stay in America and he never planned on staying with Celine for longer than it was necessary for his citizenship to get confirmed. However, after seeing Fiona, he realised he couldn't continue the farce so he decided to go back to Galway.

Celine had tried to move on with her life but she soon realised that she couldn't so she went back to her brothers for help. Grayson and Miranda took the two in and were glad Celine was back with her family and that Elena had a cousin the same age as her to keep her company. Fate however, seemed to have a different plan for Celine.

A week after Fiona's first birthday, as she was walking from her car to her house, she clutched her head suddenly and fell to her knees writhing in pain. A few seconds later she was still. She was the unfortunate victim of a brain aneurysm, that took her life immediately. Grayson and Miranda then legally adopted Fiona, and from the day she was one year and three months old she was Fiona Gilbert.

She shook herself out of her reverie and looked at herself in the mirror again. She was told she got her colouring from her father, only her big almond shaped eyes, full lips and her petite yet curvaceous body came from her mother. Though Fiona knew her hair and eyes made her stand out and were very attractive, she wished she had the Gilbert colouring so she could fade into the background sometimes.

"Ready?" Elena asked. She was dressed in her skinny jeans, a maroon full sleeved form fitting top and knee length brown leather boots.

"Let's go surprise the crap out of little brother." Fiona exclaimed gleefully as she walked towards Elena. The two left the house and got into Elena's car.

"So, am I going to meet Stefan and Damon as well at the Grill?" Fiona asked Elena after a few minutes.

"Yeah, they'll be there and the Originals also most likely. There is after all nowhere else to hang around for food and alcohol here." Elena replied dryly.

"This is a true story," Fiona quipped. She looked at the scenery and thought about meeting the Salvatore's and the Originals. The Salvatore's would probably not do anything to harm her as both were apparently in love with Elena and she was in love with both of them...seriously! Did her sister really need to complicate her life further? Wasn't being a doppelganger and a vampire complicated enough? Apparently Elena didn't feel the same.

The Salvatore's would mostly behave themselves and trip over themselves to make Elena happy. That left the Originals. They seemed to be an uncertain entity and it was obvious Elena viewed them with equal parts hate and fear. Fiona supposed she could only have a firmer opinion of them after she'd met and interacted with them. Klaus she already loathed, she didn't need to meet him or interact with him. Hell, she'd avoid all interaction with him if she could. Fiona was sure that Klaus would be on her hate list, If not for anything else he'd done, by killing Jenna he had firmly found a place on that list.

"You okay?" Elena asked, bringing Fiona out of her dark thoughts.

"Yeah, Lets go." Fiona said getting out of the car and shaking herself out of thoughts of Jenna and Klaus. It was time to meet her baby brother after two years, everything else could take a break. Elena and Fiona walked up the steps to the door of the Grill and walked into the crowded restaurant.

* * *

At the bar Damon and Stefan's conversation was interrupted when Jeremy looked up from listening to the two of them exclaiming, "No way!" In the next second he'd hopped over the bar counter and was running towards the door. Damon looked at Stefan and said "What's with Baby Gilbert?" The Salvatore's turned around to see Jeremy grabbing a redhead and twirling her around and then just holding her, Elena stood near the two and had a big stupid grin on her face. Stefan and Damon turned to each other with bewildered expressions, wondering what on earth was going on.

* * *

Fiona clung to Jeremy "Jere-bear," she cooed, squeezing him tighter. He finally shifted so he could look at her.

"What are you doing back? Why didn't you let us know you were coming?" He fired the questions at her.

"I'm starting to feel like I'm having déjà vu." Fiona replied and Jeremy looked like she'd grown two heads. "I'm back because I wanted to and I could finish the rest of my course at home and I didn't tell anyone I was coming because I wanted to surprise you dufuses," she continued.

"It's the best surprise I've had in forever." Jeremy exclaimed as he hugged her again. Then he yanked Elena into the hug and the three of them stood in a Gilbert hug for a bit just holding each other and being thankful for having each other. "The Gilberts together again. This just became the best day," Jeremy said.

* * *

At the bar, at the other end from the Salvatore's, The Mikaelson siblings perked up. "Another Gilbert?" Rebekah wondered as Klaus pursued his lips in thought and Kol looked on in interest.

* * *

"Of course! Fiona must have returned." Stefan pondered aloud.

"So that's the cousin/sister," Damon mused.

"Yo, Gilbert!" exclaimed Caroline from a booth near the back.

Fiona shifted out of the sibling hug and looked towards the voice. There, in all her queen bee gloriousness stood Caroline Forbes with her hands fisted at her hips and an insane smile splitting her face. Fiona ran towards her and was enveloped into Caroline's arms, the two girls stood hugging and laughing and babbling until Fiona felt another pair of arms around her and realised Bonnie had jumped into the hug, a few more seconds passed before Elena decided she didn't want to be left out the love fest. The four of them stood like that, arms entwined around each other hugging and laughing and babbling until they finally calmed down.

"It's so good to see you," Caroline was cooing.

"I can't believe you're actually back," Bonnie exclaimed.

"It feels like the old days," Elena chimed in.

"I've missed you guys so much." Fiona sighed before continuing, "I leave you guys for a little while and you'll turn into supernatural beings? What the hell?" She exclaimed snarkily. Caroline and Bonnie and Jeremy stilled immediately and shot their eyes over at Elena. Fiona rolled her eyes at their reaction, "Seriously guys, what did you think Lena was going to tell me when I asked her where Jenna was?" Fiona shot at them irritatedly. They all had the grace to look ashamed. As the group settled into the booth Elena told them about everything that had happened that afternoon from the moment she opened the door to Fiona till they walked into the Grill.

Caroline looked up at Fiona and bit her lip and asked nervously, "Sooo...you're really ok knowing that Elena and I are vampires, Bonnie's a witch, Jeremy and Matt can see dead people and Tyler is a hybrid?" Trust Caroline to put that all in one sentence and make it seem like a genuinely normal concern to have.

"What's the point in being in denial or freaking the hell out when everyone I know and love are either supernatural beings or have supernatural abilities? Besides, who the hell am I supposed to hang out with?" Fiona said half jokingly.

"I get that Fee, but you seem to be taking it surprisingly well. I know I freaked out when I found out the truth, and that was after that bitch Katherine turned me," Caroline finished heatedly.

"What can I say? I guess I have a much larger capacity to accept the unacceptable. I told you I was special." Fiona quipped easily as she winked at Caroline.

After talking with Fiona for a little longer and promising to catch up more thoroughly at home Jeremy got up and went back to tending the bar.

The four best friends sat and talked, filling each other in on their lives. Caroline had compelled a bottle of vodka out of one the bartenders earlier, and they were surreptitiously adding it to their glasses of soda and getting drunk.

"Fee, is that you? When did you get back?" Matt exclaimed before he drew her in for a hug.

"MATTHEW!" Fiona exclaimed exuberantly, having gone through three glasses of vodka and soda already she was nursing a nice buzz. She then moved out of the hug to hold Matt's face between her hands. "I can't believe Lena was stupid enough to dump you! But now we can be together like we both always secretly wanted to but didn't act on our desires to save Elena any hurt," Fiona finished with a flourish. Matt looked at her with fond amusement while Caroline and Bonnie burst into laughter and Elena punched her on the arm. "OW! That hurt," Fiona retorted.

"So did finding out you two were lusting for each other when I was dating Matt," Elena shot back.

"Elena, if we're going to start judging behaviour..being in love with two brothers? Really?" Fiona shook her head pityingly at her sister.

Elena pulled Fiona's hair this time saying exasperatedly, "Seriously? You're going to bring that up?"

"Well, if you're going to get all snarky about Matthew and I …" Fiona trailed off.

Matt cleared his throat, scratched his head and said amusedly, "Well Fee, I hate to break this to you. But as much as I like you, I've never felt that way about you."

Fiona feigned shocked hurt and put a hand to her heart. "Well, I never," she exclaimed. Then burst into a fit of giggles not being able to continue the teasing. Once she'd recovered, she looked at Matt and said seriously, "It's really good to see you Matt. I didn't realise how much I'd missed home till I saw all you idiots."

Matt joined the girls and they continued to catch up. Fiona couldn't help thinking that she was so lucky to have friends like these four.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Even if you don't have any dramatic feelings, leave me reviews..pretty please? Knowing what you guys think helps me tweak the story to what you'll would like to see.**

**XX**

**Bee**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_ I'm so happy to know people are reading and enjoying this! Thank you again for all the reviews, you guys are totally awesome. And for all you silent folks, thank you for checking this story out. Thanks to my amazing Beta MarsterRoo. Have y'all checked out her stories? If you haven't please do, she's an amazing storyteller.**

**So, I've had people ask me where exactly this story picks up from with respect to the show and if I'm sticking to cannon. Coming Home starts after the hybrid sacrifice and Carol's murder. Tyler has left town with Haley to avoid Klaus' wrath, leaving Caroline to pick up the pieces again! Kol will NOT be dying in this story and neither will Jeremy. **

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, the show would be Originals centric!**

* * *

Stefan and Damon decided it was time to meet the newest Gilbert and as no one else seemed to be inclined to introduce them, they walked towards the booth to do the job themselves. They weren't sure whether to be amused or insulted that Elena had not given them a single thought or look since she walked in with her sister.

Fiona was laughing at something Caroline said when she heard a snarky voice say, "Well, you must be the other Gilbert." She turned and was confronted with a smirking face and ice blue eyes. "And you are?" she asked haughtily with a raised brow. Bonnie and Caroline started giggling. Elena stood up and said, "Fee, this is Damon and Stefan. This is my sister Fiona."

Damon seemed cocky and self assured and looked smug for no apparent reason, while Stefan looked sweet while being broody. What the hell was Elena thinking; one seemed to give off the asshole vibe while the other looked like he was bearing the burden of the world. Ok, they might be very attractive specimens of the male species, but broody and asshat was what got her sister ticking these days? They'd have a serious conversation soon enough on her sister's choice in men. Fiona tuned in as Damon was saying, "So, sounds like you're taking all this supernatural business in your stride. Must say I'm impressed."

"Must say your eavesdropping doesn't impress me much." Fiona shot back, and Caroline and Bonnie went into another giggling fit again, seriously? When did they become such gigglers?

"It's one of those vampiric quirks. You'll get used to it...or not. Either way, you should get used to the fact that if there's a vampire near you they can over hear anything," Damon stated smugly.

"Fantastic!" She said dripping sarcasm.

"Welcome home Fiona, it's good to finally meet you." Stefan said trying to move things along before they became sticky.

Fiona smiled at him and said, "Thanks Stefan, it's good to be home."

"Elena said that you were studying fine art in Florence, are you done?" Stefan inquired.

"I'm finishing up the last two months of the course at home. Good thing too as Florence was running out of inspiration for me." Fiona explained.

"An artist in the family and you didn't tell me? I'm hurt Elena," a British accented voice said. Fiona turned towards it and saw a gorgeous man with curly dirty blond hair, piercing blue eyes and the most sinful dimples. He was looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes and a crooked smile, Fiona couldn't help responding with a smile of her own. "My sister is none of your business Klaus," Elena spat out. Fiona whipped her head towards her sister and back towards the stranger. THIS was Klaus? How could the most deadly supernatural being on earth look so angelic? This was the guy who killed Jenna? And now he's smiling at her and trying to be charming? What the hell is wrong with the vampires in this town?

"What have I said about being respectful Elena? Must we go through this again?" Klaus asked with his brow raised and an annoying smirk. He then turned towards Fiona and said, "Allow me to introduce myself love, I'm Klaus. I'm sure your sister has told you all about big bad me. I look forward to getting to know you better." Klaus held Fiona's gaze for a few seconds longer, then nodded to her and walked out of the Grill.

Fiona sat there stunned. She didn't know what to make of her first impression of Klaus before she realised he was KLAUS! In those seconds before Elena had addressed him, Fiona had felt the first spark of interest since she returned to Mystic Falls. And in those few seconds she had felt like no matter how much the town had seemed to change on her she'd be ok. What was wrong with her?

"Looks like the Original Hybrid's taken a "fancy" to you Red. Think he's finally decided to move on Blondie?" Damon stated while Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I certainly hope so. I was getting freaking tired of being stalked and used as bait," Caroline replied heatedly.

Fiona looked confused and asked, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"I'm saying Klaus seems to like you. He was obsessed with Blondie here before, but maybe he's decided he wants a redhead now." Damon answered and barely dodged the salt shaker Caroline threw at him.

"What the..? Actually, no! I don't want any of that nonsense you just said, explained in another dumbass snarky way. Can we go home Lena? I'm done with the Grill. Let's get Jeremy and head back." Elena nodded and went to find Jeremy.

As the three Gilberts left the Grill they were watched by the Scooby gang and the remaining Originals. Each of them wondering how Fiona was going to fit into the fabric of life they had created here.

* * *

Fiona was having similar thoughts as she got back home and went to her room. After the day and evening she had had, it was safe to assume that life wasn't going to be like what she had imagined when she left Florence. Jeremy walked into her room and flopped onto the middle of her bed, Fiona curled up at one side while Elena did the same on the other. It was something they had done while they were growing up and one sibling needed comforting. "Are you really ok with all that you've learned today?" Jeremy asked Fiona quietly.

"I'm as ok as can be Jer. I don't think there is a standardised behavioural reaction to hearing about vampires, witches, werewolves and hybrids," she replied only half sarcastically.

"We know that Fee. We just want to know how you feel. It's just us here," Elena said patiently.

"Honestly, I don't think it's really sunk in. But I'm handling it the best I can, taking it as it comes. I'm still processing everything. And who knows, maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and run for the hills," Fiona said laughingly

"I understand Fee, just remember that whatever else may have changed we are still family and always will be." Jeremy stated with finality.

"I know. I love you guys." she said as she hugged him.

The three siblings stayed on Fiona's bed talking into the night about everything they had missed in each other's lives in the last two years and reminiscing about their years together. They talked till they fell asleep, just like they had when they were kids.

* * *

Fiona woke up to bright sunlight and with a desperate craving for coffee. She rolled out of bed and stumbled down to the kitchen following the scent. As she got to the kitchen searching for salvation in a coffee mug she saw Jeremy at the table and Elena standing at the counter. Elena thrust a mug filled with coffee at Fiona who took it and drank the whole cup at one go with her eyes closed. She let out a little hum of satisfaction as she brought the mug down and opened her eyes. "Have I told you that you're my favourite sister in the whole world Lena?" she asked dramatically.

Elena swatted her arm and said, "I'm your only sister in the whole world you drama queen. Besides, you'd have said the same thing to Jeremy if he had given you your first cup of coffee."

"And I'd have meant every word." Fiona replied with a grin as she poured herself another mug of coffee.

"You'd have said that to anyone who gave you coffee," Jeremy scoffed.

"Touché young Gilbert, I sense the Force is strong in you," Fiona stated seriously.

"Oh god! I'd almost forgotten your obsession to quote from movies. That was one thing that wasn't missed around here." Jeremy complained and wasn't quick enough to duck the dish towel Fiona threw at him. Elena stood by laughing at her siblings.

"So, what do you want to do today Fee? I need to go to the Boarding House in a little while, why don't you come with me?" Elena asked.

"I wanted to go the cemetery first," Fiona said softly.

"Of course, do you want us to come?" Elena asked putting her arm around her sister as she leaned into her.

"I'd rather go on my own if you guys don't mind." Fiona said solemnly.

"Sure, I can pick you up and then we can go to the Boarding House. Does that sound good?" Elena asked and Fiona nodded.

* * *

As she walked towards the Gilbert plot a sense of serenity seemed to envelope her. She walked up to Jenna's headstone, kneeling down she gently placed the flowers at the base. The tears flowed silently as she sat there trying to understand that the vital, beautiful woman who'd hugged her tightly while bidding her goodbye two years ago, was now forever still and cold six feet below her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here Jenna. I'm so sorry I never said goodbye or how much I loved you." She whispered in a thick teary voice. She kissed her fingers and placed them on the headstone, "Bye Jenna, I love you so much and will miss you forever." Fiona sat there for a while before getting up and moving to her parent's headstones. She placed the remaining flowers there and sat down between the two, brought her knees up hugging them as she perched her chin on them. Thinking about her parents and telling them silently how much she missed and loved them.

* * *

Elijah caught a glimpse of a girl with red-gold hair as the car passed by the cemetery on the way to the Salvatore's house and something pulled at him inside. Before he could analyze the feeling Klaus said, "You know I'm not at all convinced about this supposed alliance. The Salvatore's and the rest of these teenagers have never been straight with us. They're always trying to plot a way to kill me."

"I'm aware of that Niklaus, but it will be better to work with them than trying to work against them. Besides, did you forget that the Bennett witch is essential to the ritual?" Elijah asked in his calm and precise manner.

"I haven't forgotten anything," Klaus said obviously annoyed.

* * *

"You ok?" Elena asked Fiona as they drove to the Boarding House.

"Yeah." She said and Elena gave her an unconvinced look. "Really Lena. It feels more real, and I think I'm closer to accepting that she's gone," Fiona stated.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Well, here we are. Looks like the others are already here." Elena said.

"What others? What's going on?" Fiona asked.

"You remember I told you about the cure and how everyone was out to find it on their own and for their own agendas?" Elena asked before continuing, "All of us working against each other wasn't getting us anywhere so Elijah suggested an alliance to Stefan. We're all meeting today to figure it out."

"You know you'll sound like the Famous Five right?" Fiona said sarcastically.

"Welcome home sis!" Elena quipped before she got out of the car and started walking to the house with Fiona following her.

They walked into a room with dark leather couches and bookshelves and a massive fireplace. The place looked like something from an English manor house, if you didn't take into account the motley crew it held Fiona supposed. She saw Damon standing by a liquor table; Stefan was leaning against one of the bookshelves next to a haughty looking girl with long blonde hair. Caroline and Jeremy sat on one of the couches while the other was occupied by Bonnie and a young man with dark hair and a mischievous smile, Klaus sat like some kind of king on one of the armchairs near the fireplace while a handsome man in a sharp suit and perfectly coiffed hair stood to the left of Klaus.

"Bang-bang the gang's all here." Damon said as he spotted Elena and Fiona. Everyone turned towards them and Fiona walked straight to the couch with Caroline and Jeremy and plopped down on the arm next to Caroline and surveyed the room.

"Hello love, I don't believe you're acquainted with my siblings." Klaus said as he turned towards Fiona and continued, "That's Kol on the couch in front of you, Rebekah is the one looking bored there, and this is Elijah." he finished as he pointed to suit-guy. When Fiona looked at him Elijah seemed to be looking at her with a strange intensity burning in his eyes and he looked extremely pale. "Are you ok?" Fiona asked in a concerned tone. The guy looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Can it really be...?" Elijah asked in wonder.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun...bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise the next update will be soon. I want to add that when Fiona feels a "spark of interest" towards Klaus, it's not as a potential love interest. This is not a love triangle, we can leave Elena to deal with that!**

**What did you think of this chapter? Like it? Don't like it? Let me know, your reviews keep me going.**

**XX**

**Bee**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_ You guys are such rockstars! Seriously, when I first started writing this I never expected it to get so many positive reactions. Have I told y'all how awesome you are? Well you are! Also, how many of you were as pissed as I was about Klaus and she-who-shall-not-be-named (for anyone who hasn't seen the episode yet) in 4x16? Of all the people to pair him with, her? Ugh!**

**This chapter will explain Elijah's reaction and shed a little more light onto Fee's role in this story. Things are starting to get interesting ;) Thanks to my amazing Beta MarsterRoo. Check her out if you haven't already!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did it would be Originals centric.**

* * *

**1826, Inverness, Scotland**

As Elijah walked towards the cottage he wondered, not for the first time, what had been so important that Evelyn would break protocol and summon him. In all the time he had known the witch, she had never done something like this. Perhaps that was why Elijah had broken his own code and come here. The door opened just as he set foot on the stoop to the cottage.

"Elijah, I do beg you to forgive my actions. I would not have imposed upon you had I felt there was no urgency." Evelyn said.

"For that reason alone I deemed it fit to answer your summons, Evelyn." Elijah answered in his staid manner.

"Please, do come in." Evelyn stepped aside to allow Elijah into her home. He followed her into a parlor at the back of the house and saw another woman standing by the window. She turned towards the two as they entered. As her eyes found and held onto Elijah's gaze, they seemed to bore into his very soul putting Elijah instantly on guard.

"What is the meaning of this Evelyn? You never said anything about another witch." Elijah said menacingly as he turned to the witch he'd trusted.

"I would be very careful about what I did next Vampire." the other witch said icily.

"Evelyn means you no harm nor do I, unless you harm me and mine. I was the one who asked her to send you the message." she explained.

"And who are you?" Elijah asked haughtily.

"I am Aurora. I come from a very old line of witches, a line that is older than you and your ancestors." She stated regally.

"I would never seek to trick you Elijah. Aurora sought me out and asked me to bring you here. She has information that is vital to you." Evelyn said with sincerity. Elijah relaxed marginally and went to sit on the armchair near the mantel piece.

"Forgive my earlier rudeness, but when you've spent nearly a millennia avoiding endless attempts to kill you, suspicion becomes a part of who you are. I apologise for thinking ill of you Evelyn." Elijah said. The two witches took a seat on the couch opposite him. Aurora latched her disturbingly intense gaze onto Elijah and said, "I come from a family of old and powerful witches, each of whom have been blessed with a special gift to help with their magic. As we respect our magic, so must we respect our other gift and take the responsibility of that just as seriously as our other abilities." Aurora paused, before continuing, "Mine was the gift of sight. What I see are prophecies and destinies that have been pre-ordained."

"Do you mean like Kassandra of Troy?" Elijah asked with furrowed brows.

"I suppose you could liken it to her gift. The visions I see are mine to interpret and share as I see fit to. I must confess that when I first saw this prophecy, I chose to ignore it. But I have had the same vision with increasing frequency for the past two years. I finally realised I could no longer ignore my duty and must share it, even if it meant I had to seek the likes of you out." She finished haughtily.

"I'm afraid I do not follow you Aurora. What do your visions have to do with me?" Elijah asked arrogantly as he spread one hand out.

"The prophecy is about you Vampire. You and what is destined for you." She said with authority.

Elijah bellowed out a laugh and asked incredulously, "You want me to believe that a witch with power as ancient as yours had a vision about my destiny? Forgive me if I do not believe you, I know what you witches think of my kind and no gods acknowledge us to send you a prophecy about a vampire. What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"Do you think I would be here or associate with you for jest? It has taken me two years to seek you out. Believe me when I say I did not come to this decision lightly." Aurora replied heatedly.

"Go on then, I wait with bated breath for this prophecy that has been bestowed upon me." Elijah said condescendingly.

"Be cynical all you want Vampire, but you can no more escape your destiny than I can my gift. This I can promise you." Aurora said with such absolute finality that something seemed to resonate deep within him. Aurora stood up and walked towards Elijah and held out her right hand, palm facing upwards. "Give me your hand. I will show you." Elijah looked at her hand and up at the witch's face before placing his right hand in hers. Aurora covered his hand with her left hand and looked deeply into his eyes. As he stared into her gaze everything seemed to fade, suddenly instead of Aurora's face he was confronted with another. One with red-gold hair and the most startling violet eyes. Those eyes shone with such love that Elijah felt his dead heart clench, then she threw her head back slightly and laughed joyfully, mesmerising Elijah. An instant later he was looking back at Aurora's face.

"Whaa...What was that?" Elijah managed to croak out.

"That was your destiny. She is destined to be yours, just as much as you are destined to be hers. You can fight it all you want, but the two of you are essential to the other's survival. She is fated to be the humanity of you and your family and she will be the key to overcoming the destruction of you and all like you." Aurora said chillingly.

"I know not in what time or how you will meet her. Only that one day you will, and you cannot escape what fate has ordained. I will say this, accept what cannot be changed. There is nothing to gain in trying to run from your destiny. I am a testament to that." Aurora finished solemnly.

* * *

**2013, Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls**

"Is he always this weird?" Fiona asked, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room as she looked at the Original who was still staring at her strangely. And what did he mean? Can what really be?

"What's the matter Elijah?" Klaus questioned while looking at his usually stoic brother in surprise. Klaus's question seemed to draw Elijah out of whatever trance he was in and he gathered himself before looking at Fiona again and saying, "Pardon my behaviour Ms. Gilbert. I was simply startled by your resemblance to someone I once knew."

Fiona seemed to look horrified before exclaiming, "If you tell me I'm some kind of doppelganger as well I think I'm going back to Florence, and convince myself the last day has been a nightmare."

"I promise you that you are not. I only meant you remind me of someone I knew, not that you were her double." Elijah said with a slight twitch of his lips.

"Thank god!" Fiona exclaimed dramatically as she leaned into Caroline.

"Can we get down to discussing this alliance or are we going to make small talk all day?" Damon asked snidely.

"Of course, it's what we're all here for after all mate." Klaus said oozing with affability before turning to his brother, spreading his hands and asking, "Elijah?"

The eldest Original took a moment to look at everyone gathered before he said, "This cure has made every one of you into people I barely recognise, including my siblings." He looked pointedly at Kol who looked away immediately, "If you lot think you are any better than my siblings you have another think coming. You're willing to use everyone just as much as you have always accused Niklaus of doing. Did you think I would not know of your plan to kill Kol, Elena?" He asked as he looked accusingly at Elena who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Kol moved to get up but before he could flash to the baby vampire Elijah said menacingly, "Sit. Down. Kol."

Kol looked like he wanted to argue, but after seeing Elijah's face he sat back down. Elijah turned towards Elena and looked at her icily, "Don't look so surprised Elena, I always know what's happening in this town. This constant plotting to kill Niklaus and the rest of my siblings stops now. If there is one more attempt on my family's life I give you my word that I will not stop till I've killed every last one of you, and you know I'm a man of my word." There was utter silence as everyone digested this.

"What about your brother's sociopathic tendency to kill, torture, and blackmail everyone here to get what he wants? Is that going to stop? I thought this was a meeting to discuss an alliance, sounds like a monologue about your despotic rule." Fiona said heatedly.

Elijah looked taken aback and looked at her saying, "I can assure you that Niklaus won't cause any of you any harm, Ms. Gilbert."

"Just like you promised Elena to watch over her family and friends and kill your brother? Because you're a man of your word? Pardon me _Mr._ _Mikaelson_ if I choose to be cynical about your word." Fiona scoffed.

"You tell him Red!" Damon cheered her while tipping his glass at her. Elijah's jaw clenched as he listened to Fiona. "I realise that my previous actions may not inspire your trust in what I say Ms. Gilbert. But the truth is you don't know me at all and I would not be so quick to pass judgment if I were you." He said evenly before turning to look at the room. "There is a lot more at stake here than there ever was before. The potential end of our species if Silas is raised, as your professor wants to do Ms. Bennett. If Silas is raised he will end all other supernatural beings. Which means everyone in this room except Ms. Gilbert and Ms. Bennett will die."

"I told you he would. None of you wankers would believe me." Kol said triumphantly.

"Quite, Kol!" Elijah admonished his brother and continued, "Though he went about it in the wrong way, Kol did have it right when he said Silas wants to wipe this planet of all supernatural beings."

"Again, why believe you? For all we know this is another plot of your family to keep a bigger truth hidden. And how do you know this anyway, another of your witches tell you?" Damon shot back while doing his weird eyebrow thing.

"I know because I've seen it." Elijah said calmly.

"Seen? What do you mean seen?" Bonnie asked intrigued.

"You have heard of the Mithrellas I assume Ms. Bennett?" He asked and Bonnie let out a gasp.

"The Mitha-what?" Caroline asked dumbfounded

"The Mithrellas. They're a line of witches that are as old as time. Each witch born of that line not only has incredibly powerful magical abilities, but they are all gifted with a special ability." Bonnie explained in awe.

"Special ability? Like the Cullens and their abilities?" Fiona asked trying to understand and Bonnie let out a laugh.

"Yes, kinda like that but obviously way cooler because it's real and they're witches, not sparkling vampires." Bonnie said to Fiona, then addressed Elijah, "You've met with a Mithrellian witch? How is that possible? They barely ever reveal themselves to other witches, I find it hard to believe that one of them would have met you let alone shown you a vision." Bonnie said with disbelief.

"I've not only met one Mithrellian witch Ms. Bennett, but I've been fortunate enough to meet two of them." His eyes seemed to linger on Fiona as he finished.

"Impossible!" Bonnie scoffed.

"I knew you wouldn't be convinced that easily, so I've taken the liberty to ensure that you will. The one who showed me the vision of Silas has agreed to meet with you and show you what she showed me. If you will come with me now we can go to her right away and get this over with." Elijah said confidently.

"Whoa! Hold on there! No way is Bonnie going with you alone, I'll come with you." Damon said as he placed his glass down and started towards them. Elijah held up his hand and said, "I'm afraid that is not possible Damon. The witch will not associate with any other vampires, not even my siblings. She only deemed to meet me because I knew her ancestor."

"So we're just supposed to let you walk out of here with Bonnie?" Damon asked incredulously.

"I'll go with them. I'm human so it shouldn't be a problem. And I can make sure nothing shady is happening." Fiona spoke up.

"That's cute Red, but how are you going to protect yourself from big brother Original here if he tries anything?" Damon asked snarkily.

"I'm a witch Damon, I can protect Fee and myself." Bonnie said irritatedly and looked at Elijah, "Let's go."

"Fee..." Elena began.

"I'll be alright Lena, Bonnie will give Suit here the mother of all aneurysms if he tries anything." Fiona said assuredly.

"My siblings will remain here till we return. And I promise that your sister and friend will come to no harm Elena." Elijah said with sincerity.

* * *

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Not really sure about it? Whatever it is let me know. You know how I love to hear from y'all.**

**xx**

**Bee**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_ I cannot stop saying how awesome you'll are! It's my birthday today, but I had to update for you'll. All shall be revealed about the vision. Thanks to my wonderful Beta MarsterRoo.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, it would be Originals centric!**

* * *

As he drove towards the motel outside of Mystic Falls, Elijah's mind was working on overdrive. He couldn't believe that after nearly two hundred years of looking for his destiny he'd found it at the Salvatore's house. Fate really had an ironic sense of humor. The icing on this bittersweet cake was that she was the doppelganger's sister. As if things weren't complicated enough, he thought. While cursing witches and prophecies for making everything so bloody complicated.

His eyes flicked over to the rearview mirror, looking at Fiona as she watched the passing scenery. His heart clenched again at the sight of her. She was even more mesmerising when she wasn't a vision. The slash of her high cheekbones, the curve of her determined jaw, and the slight upward tilt of her eyes...he could see himself getting lost in them.

His eyes flicked back to the road ahead and his hands tightened on the steering wheel. He could not get distracted at a time like this. The vision this Mithrellian witch had shown him was just as disturbing as the one Aurora had shown him all those years ago. Both those visions had changed Elijah's life and his perception of life in general. He had always found it amusingly hypocritical how witches twisted things around to always suit their needs in life. Yet, they had the audacity to judge him and his family for doing whatever they did to ensure their survival.

"So where are we meeting your Glinda?" Fiona asked him bringing him out of his reverie.

His eyes flicked to hers in the mirror as he asked, "Glinda?"

"You know the Good Witch of the South. Wizard of Oz?" Fiona said like it should have been obvious.

"Ah, you mean the Mitherallian witch. She's at a motel on the highway. We should be there shortly." He replied.

"How is it that you met a Mithrellian witch in the first place? You have to be the only vampire in history to have." Bonnie said, still unable to believe that he'd actually met one.

"What can I say, I'm a special vampire." Elijah said with a slight shrug of his shoulders and a twitch of lips. Fiona rolled her eyes but couldn't stop an answering twitch of her lips.

They turned into a decent looking motel and Elijah drove the car towards the back before pulling up in front of a room. Fiona hopped out and hooked an arm around Bonnie's arm as they followed Elijah to a room. The door in front of them opened to reveal a beautiful woman with raven black hair and emerald green eyes. She stared intensely at Fiona for a while before looking over at Bonnie and then stepped back into the room to allow them in.

"Ms. Bennett and Ms. Gilbert, meet Rowena of the Mithrellas." Elijah said in introduction.

"It's an honour to meet you." Bonnie said in wonderment.

"Uhh..Hi." Fiona said lamely not knowing what else to say.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bonnie Bennett. I have heard much about you." Rowena said imperiously, she then turned to Fiona saying enigmatically, "As it is to meet you Fiona." Fiona smiled at her vaguely wondering why that sounded so creepy.

"I assume you are here to confirm the Vampire was telling you the truth?" She asked and Bonnie nodded, "Good, I would have been disappointed if a witch of your line and abilities would be convinced by him without proof." Fiona rolled her eyes thinking, humble much? Rowena walked up to Bonnie and cupped her face in her hands and looked into her eyes. Bonnie's eyes seemed to glaze over and her arms fell limply to her sides as her whole body seemed to sag. Fiona ran to help her friend when she felt strong fingers wrap around her arm and pulled her to a stop. A jolt of electricity went up her arm and she whipped her head to be faced with Elijah's chest. She looked up at him and he said, "Ms. Bennett is not in danger. Rowena is showing her the vision."

As she stared into his eyes she felt something shift and click inside her and saw an indefinable emotion come into Elijah's eyes before he let go of her arm and stepped back. Fiona turned back towards the witches trying to shake off the strange moment.

Bonnie gasped and her eyes cleared and she seemed to come back from wherever she had been. Rowena moved her hands away and stepped back from Bonnie. "Do you see?" She asked Bonnie who looked slightly scared. She nodded to the older witch as she looked at Fiona then Elijah and said, "I believe you. Count me in on the alliance." She said shortly and walked towards the door. Fiona looked worried and started to follow her friend when Rowena called out, "Fiona. I'd like to speak with you for a moment please." She looked at Elijah who seemed to have a silent conversation with the witch. Then he turned and walked out as well.

On a scale of a little to very creepy, this was definitely hitting the majorly creepy end. "Umm...sure..." She managed as Rowena smiled and walked over to her.

She laid a hand on Fiona's cheek and said, "Don't be afraid child. I wish you no harm. I just want to tell you not to fight what your heart tells you. No matter what anyone else says or what circumstances might be, listen to your heart. It is your truest compass. And when you have questions that need answers you cannot find anywhere else come to me. Blessed be." She said as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Fiona's forehead.

"Go on. They wait for you." She said with a serene smile.

Fiona walked out of the room feeling as if she was missing something very important. As Elijah drove them out of the motel back to Mystic Falls, Fiona felt like she were in the eye of a storm waiting for it to rear its ugly head. She didn't know what to make of the witch's words. She glanced at the mirror and Elijah's eyes flickered to hers, they stared at each other for long seconds before Fiona looked away. And what was that moment about while Rowena was showing Bonnie the vision? She felt like she'd been tossed in a tumble drier and thrown out. "What did Rowena show you Bon?" She asked her friend.

"I'll tell you when we get back. I want to say it all at once." Bonnie said firmly and Fiona scrunched her brows before shrugging and going back to staring out the window.

Elijah wondered what Fiona had felt in that brief moment he had touched her. His fingers still tingled from the electricity he'd felt when he grabbed her arm. Had she felt it too? Or did only he feel this intensity because he had been looking for her for two hundred years? For the millionth time he cursed witches and his own fate of being the one to be burdened with a prophecy as vague and frustrating as this.

As they walked into the living room of the Boarding House, Kol and Rebekah were bickering with each other while Klaus and Stefan stood by a corner talking and the rest were watching the two Originals having a spat.

"That's enough Rebekah, Kol!" Elijah admonished them in a level but authoritative voice and the two shut up immediately. Guess they were scared of big brother, Fiona thought. She went to the couch Caroline was at and curled into the corner while everyone gathered around.

"What happened Bon?" Caroline fired off.

"Was it a wild goose chase?" Damon asked snidely.

"Did you meet her?" Elena piped up.

"If you all would shut the hell up, maybe Bonnie can tell you!" Fiona said in irritation.

"Thanks Fee." Bonnie said with a grateful smile at her friend before sitting on the other couch with Jeremy and getting comfortable. Once she'd settled in she looked at everyone, drew in a deep breath and started, "I'm going to say this only once. I need all of you to listen very carefully and not interrupt me. Just wait till I'm done." She paused to make sure everyone understood and when Klaus nodded she continued, "I met the Mithrellian witch and she showed me the vision. Elijah and Kol were right. Silas cannot, MUST not be raised. The vision she showed me was a lot more than what she showed Elijah, it's a lot worse than you think." Bonnie addressed the Original who looked mildly confused and irritated.

"The story Shane told us about Silas, that's only a part of it. A very small part in fact. Silas is much older than Shane thinks. He's as old as the Mithrellian line. He's been known by many names through the ages. What he is, is Evil. He is what all the darkness in the world comes from. He's taken on many forms through time, the last one being Silas. Like the Originals created the story of the Sun and Moon curse, the Mithrellians made up the story of Silas, his lover and Qetsiyah."

"Qetsiyah was one of the witches who entombed Silas. She was never in love with him, there was never a lover, nor was there ever any cure for vampirism. It was all a story made up to cover up the real one. I'm sorry Elena, I know how much you wanted that cure." Bonnie looked at Elena with sadness.

"I should have known it was a fairytale. It's not like anything in my life has turned out to be one." Elena said bitterly with tear filled eyes.

"That's not all. The spell that bound Silas could only keep him entombed for two thousand years." Bonnie said direly.

"Since when do spells have an expiration date?" Damon asked.

"Even the most powerful spells have limitations. The witches that performed that one could only summon enough power to ensure that their ancestors could finish what they set in motion. They also needed another supernatural species to be created. Vampires. That was how Esther was able to create a spell that easily to turn her family." everyone seemed stunned by that, but before anyone could speak up Bonnie lifted her hand before continuing, "The witches needed the Originals to be created. They needed another species of immortal beings that would be powerful enough to fight Silas when the time came." There was silence as everyone seemed to let that sink in.

"There are two parts to the key to destroying Silas once and for all. One is a Bloodstone that was used in the original ritual that has been passed down the line of Mithrellians. The second is Fee."

"WHAT?" Fiona exclaimed completely thunderstruck.

"Fee?" Elena put in.

"How is that even.." Caroline wondered.

"What's a silly human..." Rebekah intoned.

"Red?" Damon remarked.

Bonnie held up her hand and said in forceful voice, "I said not to interrupt!" As the furniture started to shake Jeremy grabbed Bonnie's shoulders and said, "Bonnie, look at me. You control your magic, not the other way around." The room settled down as Jeremy kept a hold of Bonnie and held her gaze. Finally she drew in a deep cleansing breath and turned to everyone else, "I'm sorry about that. But please, do not interrupt me again." She then looked straight at Fiona and said, "Fee, as unbelievable as this is you are the key to destroying Silas. When he was entombed, the binding was done by using the blood of your ancestor and the Bloodstone. Finn of Geal was a powerful sorcerer whose blood was what enabled Brianna, the Mithrellian witch and Qetsiyah to keep him bound in Silas' form for two thousand years. Finn is an ancestor of your birth father Fee."

"It comes down to Rowena, you and me, Fee to finish what they started. Because if we don't, when Silas rises he will destroy everything that is good on earth." Bonnie finished with utter conviction ringing through her voice.

* * *

**What did you'll think? Make my day and leave me reviews please...it'll make me feel better about turning older :P**

**xx**

**Bee**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ **Thanks for the wishes and reviews, I had a wonderful birthday! You guys are amazing and keep me inspired, so thank you my lovely muses! Thanks to my wonderful Beta MarsterRoo.**

**This is a slightly longer chapter so enjoy my beauties!**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, it would be Originals centric!**

* * *

The room was quiet except for the splat and thwack of her brush across the canvas. She stood with her feet slightly apart as if she were bracing herself for any unexpected movement that might throw her off balance. One hand clutched a palette swirling with colours, as the other held her brush as it translated her tumultuous emotions onto canvas. She swiped away angrily at the bit of hair that fell across her eyes and continued to paint. She couldn't stop, not until she got this out of her system.

* * *

"Is she always like this?" Damon asked Elena as they stood outside the door to the attic that their parents had converted into a studio for Fiona when she was a teenager.

"It's how she vents." Elena replied briefly.

"You don't think she's going to run back do you?" Damon wondered.

"She hasn't run yet, give her some credit. She's a Gilbert after all!" Elena said as she turned to go back downstairs.

* * *

When it was done, Fiona stepped back and slowly let the world back in. Her fingers were cramped, her arms felt like lead and there was an annoying crick in her neck, but she barely gave her aches and pains a thought as she looked at what she had wrenched out of her. The colours were all dark, a melding of grays and blacks and blues and violets. Only the tree that stood in shades of emeralds and teals on the cliff lent a contrast of brightness. The storm that battered the tree and bent it in all directions seemed relentless. Fiona supposed that about summed up what she was feeling.

As she put her brushes in the jar of turpentine and began to clean her hands with a rag, she thought about the day that had gotten progressively stranger. First there was Elijah's reaction, then her reaction to Elijah in those few seconds he held her, Rowena's creepy words and finally Bonnie's stunning revelations. It wasn't a surprise she felt as emotionally battered as that lone tree on the cliff. Every time she thought she'd gotten a foothold on life in Mystic Falls since her return, something else knocked her off her feet. And all of this was barely two days into her being home again. How was she supposed to ever get her equilibrium back.

Fiona thought back to the rest of the meeting at the Boarding House as she cleaned up the studio. After Bonnie's earth shattering revelation, Fiona had sat in silence not knowing how to react or what to say. She still couldn't believe that she was the key to destroying Silas. Even more astounding was that the father who had abandoned her mother and her was descended from Finn of Geal. Would her life never stop throwing unwanted and unexpected surprises at her?

After Bonnie had finished telling everyone about the prophecy, they had all reluctantly come to the realisation that they would have to work with the Originals and stop with all the plotting. Fiona personally thought that Damon would continue to come up with half baked ideas to get one up on the Originals, but for Elena's sake she hoped Damon had better sense. None of them were going to come out on top of this if they did not work together.

Bonnie had said that she and Rowena would work on perfecting the spell. Jeremy would no longer need to complete the hunter's mark as Rowena knew the location of where Silas was buried. Elijah and Klaus said they'd come up with a plan to get the headstone from Shane that did not involve killing the professor. He may be nuts, but the guy didn't deserve to die.

Elijah had insisted that everyone would need to train. Especially Fiona as she was a human with no supernatural ability to protect herself. Rebekah and Kol along with Damon and Stefan would train Elena, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt to become faster and stronger fighters than they were. They would also train the two baby vampires to better hone their vampiric abilities. Klaus and Elijah would train Fiona.

She supposed she should be flattered that the two oldest and deadliest vampires in history were going to be her personal trainers in the art of war, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't apprehensive about it. They could kill her with a snap of their fingers. Not that she thought they actually would, because hello? She was the key and all that jazz. But there was always the possibility that Klaus would go homicidal or her lack of brain-to-mouth filter would lead her to saying something that would piss off Elijah and he'd rip out her heart. Could you blame her for being a little worried? She decided she'd had enough of introspection and went down to shower and then get something to eat.

* * *

Elijah watched the flames dance in the fireplace as he sat swirling his glass of blood laced brandy. Of course the witch wouldn't have told him the whole prophecy. That would have been beneath her. But apparently it wasn't beneath the Mitherallians to use him and his family as pawns in the bigger picture. He really did loathe witches. Wasn't it funny though, that Fiona who was a descendent of a powerful sorcerer was fated to be his? Not for the first time did he wish that there was guidebook to understanding witches, it would make his existence so much easier.

"So, are you going to explain your reaction to Fiona?" Klaus asked as he sauntered into the room with a glass of whiskey dangling between his fingers. He sat across from Elijah and looked at his brother who seemed to have switched from contemplating into the fire to contemplating into his brandy.

"I told you, I was simply startled by her resemblance to someone I knew a long time ago." Elijah said evenly as he looked at Klaus without a hint of expression.

"So it would have nothing to do with her being the key or about another prophecy shown to you by another Mithrellian." Klaus asked as he looked up at his brother from lowered lashes and Elijah's eyes narrowed in response.

"As I recall, that prophecy said that the woman destined to be yours would be the key to overcoming the destruction of our kind. That sounds an awful lot like Silas. And as the lovely Fiona is fated to be the key of his demise, I suspect that she is the same vision that has haunted you for nearly two hundred years. Thereby explaining the stunning emotion displayed by my otherwise calm and collected brother. How am I doing?" Klaus asked with a self satisfied smirk and a lift of brows.

"You're doing perfectly fine as you well know. I have my reasons for not saying anything. No one can know yet she is my prophecy, Niklaus. Not even our dear sister and brother. There is too much at stake for us to risk anyone knowing how vital she is to me. Our enemies will use her against me if they learn who she is. I cannot allow that." Elijah said firmly.

"I agree with you. I just needed you to tell me 'Lijah." Klaus said with a somber expression that had none of his usual nonchalance, "We have always been the closest when we weren't fighting and looking to destroy the other. You are my brother and all these years we have spent being angry and betrayed at the other needs to stop now. We're family, always and forever. That means everything now, more so than it has ever before. Can we not try and be the brothers in arms we were before Katerina and my own lust for power ruined everything?" Klaus asked surprisingly candidly. Elijah looked at his younger brother in slight astonishment.

"Ok, who are you and what have done with Klaus?" he asked drily and Klaus let out a self deprecating laugh.

"It's just you and me 'Lijah. It's something I've been thinking about. I miss my brother and I'm tired of being suspicious of everything and everyone around me. I could use one person in my life that I can trust implicitly." Klaus said as his eyes swam with vulnerability, he then stood up suddenly and seemed to gather himself, "Of course after everything we've done to each other I understand if you're cynical. I just thought I'd tell you what I felt." His mask of carelessness slipped on as he tipped his glass in a salute to Elijah and started to walk out.

"Nik." Elijah called out softly and Klaus turned around, "I've missed you too. I'd like my brother back as well." He said as he walked over to his younger brother and clasped a hand to his shoulder. Klaus' eyes bored into Elijah's before a wide grin split his face, "No more secrets or plotting between us again?" Klaus asked as he extended his hand "None between us." Elijah responded before clasping his hand. As the two brothers stood in the darkened room they realised they had crossed a very important bridge and despite everything that had happened they'd always have each other's back.

* * *

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you called it the Original Mansion." Fiona said as Caroline pulled into the large driveway. She could see Matt leaning against his truck as Damon and Elena were stepping out of his car. Caroline had picked up Fiona and Jeremy to come for what Fiona had named Original Boot Camp. Today was the first day of training to kick Big Evil Bastard's ass when the spell ran out. Fiona had no illusions that it would be anything but a literally painful day. She'd be astounded if she wasn't black and blue by the end of this.

"Yeah, Klaus is nothing if not subtle." Caroline said dripping sarcasm as they got out and made their way inside behind the others. They walked into a large foyer that looked like it had come out of some lifestyle magazine. The Originals sure knew how to live it up, Fiona mused.

"Looks like all the class is here." Kol said with a wide grin as he walked in from a room off to the right.

"It's good to see everyone. If you'd follow me to the training area we've set up we can get started." Elijah said as he appeared to the left and walked towards the back of the house while the rest of them trailed behind him.

"Where's Stefan?" Fiona asked to no one in particular.

"He's with Niklaus and Rebekah outside." Elijah answered.

He led them to a pair of double glass doors that opened out onto a huge patio. Beyond that was a lawn. Off to the right, near the bordering woods stood Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah. The area was set up as some sort of obstacle course like Fiona had seen in movie of army recruits training. She thought she'd named this appropriately, it seemed they were going to be in boot camp after all!

"Ahh...I see everyone is here." Klaus said enthusiastically, "You lot have to not only train to fight, but you need to build up your endurance. That's specifically for you, love." He said looking at Fiona.

"Great! Can't wait to start." She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Don't worry sweetheart, by the time we're done with you, you'll be a champion." Klaus said cheerfully and Fiona knew Klaus was going to enjoy torturing her.

The first hour was spent in the most torturous endurance training Fiona had ever done. As she crawled through barbed wire and jumped over obstacles she thought this was all fine and dandy for the goddamned vampires. She was a freaking human and was going to be sore for the next ten years. As she finished jumping over the last hurdle and came to stop where the rest were gathered she dropped to her knees, braced her palms on the ground and panted trying to catch her breath.

"You sure are out of shape Red." Damon noted. Fiona glared at him as she imagined killing him slowly and painfully.

"It's true, love. I think we need to double your endurance training till you get into better shape." Klaus said as he frowned down at her.

"Give her a break. It's her first session and did you happen to forget she's a human?" Caroline said angrily as she jumped to her friend's defence.

"You think Silas is going to give a rat's ass about that, love? Or cut her slack because she's human?" Klaus asked snidely.

"Enough!" Elijah stated firmly. He then looked at his sister and said, "You and Kol need to start training with them. Nik and I will train with Fiona." He finished as he walked to Fiona and lifted her to her feet.

"Are you nuts?" Fiona asked incredulously, "If you think I can train how to fight after that torture you just put me through you're as crazy as your homicidal brother!" She exclaimed.

"You will train Ms. Gilbert, you need to be prepared." He said as he led her away from the others and to a wooden picnic table that was set a little apart from the training area. He picked up a bottle and poured the contents into a plastic glass and handed it to Fiona. She looked at him and then at the red liquid in the glass dubiously, "Is that blood?" She asked with slight horror.

"It's cranberry juice laced with a little elixir." He said with a twitch of lips, "The elixir will rejuvenate your strength and take away the aches you feel now."

"Then why can't I just drink this instead of doing that stupid endurance training?" Fiona grumbled as she drank the surprisingly delicious drink.

"Because it helps rejuvenate your energy Ms. Gilbert, not build your strength." Elijah said looking amused.

"Blah, blah, blah. Stupid vampires and stupid training." Fiona sulked finishing up her drink. She had to admit she did feel refreshed, not that she'd let Elijah know. That would only make him more smug, stupid Original.

"You know, you should probably call me Fiona if you're going to be throwing me around trying to teach me how to fight. Ms. Gilbert might get to be a bit of a mouthful" She said as she looked at Elijah. He smiled inclining his head and said, "Shall we proceed Fiona?" She blinked a few times before stiffly nodding and following him. That clenching in her gut had to be from all of the pain her body and been through in the past hour, not from hearing him say her name for the first time. Nope, absolutely not.

"Ok, love, show me what you'd do if someone attacked you." Klaus demanded as he walked towards her.

"Umm..punch them?" Fiona said as she fisted her hands and tried to punch him. Klaus caught her hand before it had even moved two centimeters.

"I said show me, not tell me and then try to punch me. No point in telling your attacker what you're going to do. Defeats the purpose." He said in his superior manner before twisting her arm behind her and pulling her so her back pressed to his chest and lowered his mouth to her neck.

"Now I've bitten you and drained you dry." He said before releasing her.

"So mature. Are you forgetting I'm here to be trained how to fight, if you're just going to be snarky about my lack of skills this is going to get us nowhere." Fiona said irritated.

"That's right, but we have to start somewhere. You have instincts, use them. Even the least skilled person will fight back when they are attacked." Elijah said as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you seriously going to train me to fight in your Armani?" Fiona asked annoyed with his condescending tone.

"I don't need any specific kind of dress to teach you to fight Fiona. I might add that I've ended many lives in my suits." He said before he flashed to her, flipped her over his shoulder throwing her to the ground and poised his hand above her heart as if he were going to rip it out. Fear mingled with fire flashed from her eyes as she looked up into his chocolate gaze and said scornfully, "That doesn't count. We were having a conversation and I wasn't prepared."

"Do you think Silas is going to wait till you're ready? He will look for your weaknesses and aim straight for them without a second's thought." Elijah shot back at her before he moved and helped her back to her feet. As she dusted herself off he said, "You were too complacent just then and didn't anticipate I would attack you. And even when I did, you did nothing to fight me off. We need to work on your reflexes." Just as he finished his lecture Fiona punched him square in the middle of his solar plexus with all her might and made the Original actually wince, "You mean like that?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Not bad, you actually caused me pain. Quite a feat for a human. However, you need to be able to do that consistently." Elijah said with what might have been pride.

Elijah and Klaus spent the next two hours teaching her the basics of hand to hand combat. By the end of the session Fiona was not only landing as many blows as she received, but she molded what the two Originals showed her into her own unique style that made her unpredictable and sneak punches onto her unsuspecting teachers.

"That's a pretty great start, love. You've got a natural talent for it." Klaus commented as they finished and headed towards the picnic table where the others were gathering. Fiona allowed herself a small smile before looking at Elijah.

"You did well for your first session, Fiona. There is a lot of raw instinctual skill you have. With more training from the two of us you could become truly exceptional at hand to hand combat." Elijah said seriously.

For some reason Fiona chose not to analyze, his words made more of an impact on her than Klaus' words of praise. She had assumed that Klaus would be the one to put her through the wringer. Strangely enough it had been Elijah who had worked her harder and never let her slack off on anything. For all that he came off as the most civil and non-threatening of the Originals, Fiona was starting to think that he was possibly the deadliest of them. That polite and cultured facade that he exuded was a cloak he used to disguise the ruthlessness he kept firmly leashed. She could easily picture him decimating an enemy while still keeping his perfectly coiffed hair and without marring his suit.

"Though you've had a good start, sweetheart, we need to work a lot more before you become exceptional. One and a half hours of endurance training, two hours of hand to hand combat and two hours of weapons training everyday is what I'm thinking. What do you say 'Lijah?" Klaus ranted at her before turning to his brother.

"That's good, but I think we need to throw in two hours of martial arts as well. She has the agility and speed for it." Elijah said as he pursed his lips.

"You two will kill me before Silas ever has a chance to." Fiona whined at the thought of doing all that.

"You get off light today, sweetheart, but come prepared for a grueling day tomorrow. We should probably do a group session as well every two days." Klaus added absently.

"You're right. It will help everyone when the time comes to fight Silas as a united front. If we each understand everyone's strengths and weaknesses we will make a stronger team." Elijah added.

"Go team!" Caroline said with fake perkiness

"Then we can all hold hands and sing Kumbaya around the fire and live happily ever after." Rebekah said waspishly.

"Happily ever after is all well and good, but right now I need a shower. Somebody drive me home before these two sadists come up with something else to torture me with!" Fiona pleaded dramatically.

* * *

**Klaus might come off as slightly OOC in that scene with Elijah, but that is how I've always imagined the relationship between the two brothers. Besides, I think he could seriously use a break and have someone to rely on without any strings attached. What did y'all think of the chapter? Leave me reviews please?**

**xx**

**Bee**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_ Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It's so heartening to know that people who've read this story from the first time I posted to the ones who discover it newly are so warm and generous in their support and encouragement I love you guys! Thanks to my amazing Beta MarsterRoo.**

**This chapter gets a little interesting and we get a small peek into the dynamics developing between Elijah and Fee! Enjoy my lovelies!**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, it would be Originals centric.**

* * *

Fiona huffed out a breath as she landed on her back feeling every bone in her body rattle just before Klaus pounced on her with his hand hovering above her heart, "That's the fifteenth time I've killed you now. What's the matter, love? You seem to be off your game," he said as he frowned at her.

"Maybe it's this fucking brutal training that you've pushed on me for the past three weeks." Fiona said frustrated as she pushed him off her and shoved herself up. Elijah and Klaus had set a relentless pace for her in the last three weeks since the boot camp from hell had kicked off. Though she had to admit that she was getting better and stronger, she had woken up this morning feeling literally drained and nothing was going right. The harder the two of them pushed her, the less she felt like putting any effort into training today.

"This "fucking brutal training" is what is going to save your fine ass when you face off against Silas and his minions." Klaus snarled back at her equally pissed off.

"Take a break and cool off, both of you." Elijah stated firmly. Fiona glared at the two of them before stalking off towards the house. She wanted some space from everyone and the cool comfort of the house would be a welcome change. She was gulping down a bottle of cold water when she sensed movement behind her and turned, Elijah stood watching her from the doorway of the kitchen. They stood in silence before he asked, "What's wrong Fiona? Your head hasn't been on the training all morning." She let out a dry laugh as she said, "What's wrong? How about everything?"

"From the minute I've come back home I've felt like a rag doll that's been tossed and beaten. The last three weeks have been nothing but the worst kind of torture. I haven't had a minute to myself and I'd just like a FUCKING BREAK!" Fiona yelled, venting out finally. There was absolute silence, broken only by the sound of her ragged breathing, as they continued to stare at each other. Elijah pushed himself off of the doorjamb and walked towards her, stopping only when he was less than a foot away from her. He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Fiona." He said softly, "I can only imagine how hard this is on you. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. If Niklaus and I push you, it's only so you can protect yourself and not be helpless. Neither of us wants to see you come to any harm, but we cannot always be there to protect you. So we need to make sure you can protect yourself."

"God, you don't think I get that?" She whispered with closed eyes, "I know when I'm being churlish and having a temper tantrum. But I need to blow off some steam every now and then. And this nonstop training, with no time to do anything that's just normal, gets to me." She finished opening eyes that brimmed with emotion. As their gazes locked and held, Fiona felt that fluttering just beneath her heart again. She thought she saw some answering emotion in Elijah's eyes before he dropped his fingers from her face and stepped back.

"I admit, we might have gotten too focused on the training to think about normal human needs. I will apologise for that oversight. Tomorrow we'll take a break. You can have a day to yourself to do whatever it is you choose to. Would that be fine?" Elijah asked warmly.

"Thank you. That would be wonderful." She breathed out. Elijah nodded and turned to walk out, before he could get too far Fiona called out to him, "Elijah. I appreciate everything you and Klaus have done for me. I know without your training I wouldn't stand a chance against a strong human, let alone a supernatural being. It just occurred to me that I've yet to thank either of you. So, thank you." She said earnestly. He just looked at her before inclining his head in acknowledgement and walked back out.

Fiona let out the breath she hadn't been aware of holding and continued to look at the spot the Original had occupied just moments before. She could still feel the imprint of his fingers on her skin as if they'd been branded there. She could admit, if only to herself, that over the last few weeks it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore the effect he had on her. The more time they spent the more increasingly aware of him she became.

When they were training his proximity and touch didn't seem to affect her. But in those moments in-between when he held her if she stumbled. When he gave her a helping hand to pick herself up off the floor and her body brushed against his as she stood up, the brush of his arms as they stood close while they were discussing something. Or when his fingers lingered a few seconds longer than necessary on her as he explained a maneuver. Her heart would flutter, her breath would hitch and the temperature would seem to rise exponentially.

She knew all of it meant that she was attracted to him, and the attraction was growing rapidly. If she was being honest she had to admit that she'd felt a spark of attraction from the first time she laid eyes on him, but she'd refused to think about it and brushed it aside. It had been easy to do it when she was dealing with discovering the existence of supernatural beings, doomsday prophecies, realising she was the descendent of a great sorcerer and being the key to saving the world.

It had all been fine until she had to spend three weeks in non-stop close proximity to the enigmatic Original. She could have gone on ignoring her attraction had she not have had to deal with him on a daily basis. Now she had no excuses and had nowhere to hide from the truth. The worst part of all this was she didn't know what he felt. He was the most difficult person to read.

All the Originals had that uncanny ability to mask what they were really feeling, but they all had moments when they showed what they truly felt. All except Elijah it seemed. This coupled with everything she'd told Elijah were what finally made her snap today. When she said she needed a break, she also meant a break from him. Not like she was going to tell him that. After taking a deep cleansing breath and letting it out, she walked out and back to her torture session.

"Are you ready to start again?" Klaus asked shortly, but his eyes held a softness to them that told her he wasn't mad.

"As ready as I'll be on a day like this." Fiona answered with a smile.

"I want you to try this." Klaus said handing her a mean looking weapon that was somehow sleek. She looked at it dubiously before saying, "What is THAT?"

"_That_ would be a battle ax. More boost than a sword which would work better for you I think. You have good upper body strength and agility, but you'd have better leverage with this than a sword. Might take a little while to get used to the weight and movement of it. Why don't you try it and block me." He said as he moved to pick up a sword.

"I'm not used to it. I could hurt you." She said as she looked at the weapon unsurely.

"I'm the Original Hybrid, love. No harm you inflict on me is permanent." Klaus said with his signature smirk as he spread his arms out.

"So you'll grow back your arm if I cleave it off you?" Fiona asked drily.

"Let's avoid that shall we, sweetheart? Now, block." He said and she thrust out the ax out of sheer instinct.

"That's good. But while you're stuttering around trying to find your balance I've put my sword through your back and finished you."

"The damn thing is bulky and heavy." She said indignantly.

"It's not, spread out your grip. Get a good feel of the balance. That's it." He encouraged as she followed his commands.

"Now think of it as a dance. The ax is but an extension of your arm. Come down on the sword. One. You not only want to counter my moves, but throw me off my rhythm, make me follow where you want to go." Klaus said as he thrust and blocked and moved with her. "Strike, strike, turn. Thrust up, across, cut down, block, pivot." He called out as he led her in a dance of war.

Fiona moved with him and acted out of instinct mingled with obedience. When they stopped she said, "You're right, this feels more organic than the sword. Thanks." She said to him with a genuine smile before positioning herself again. They continued parrying with each other as Elijah and Klaus took turns to train her and point and correct her weaknesses. At the end of two hours she had to admit she felt more at ease with the weapon and pretty damn badass! As they drew to a stop and Elijah declared the session over she heard a smattering of applause and looked over to see the others gathered at the picnic table watching them.

"Wow, you look like some sort of Xena!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you seem like you've been doing it for ages, Fee. That's amazing." Elena said in awe.

"Have to admit that was totally hot Red." Damon chimed in as Elena whacked him upside of his head.

"If I don't look badass after being trained by the two most badass vampires, something would be wrong." Fiona said laughingly as she looked at Klaus and Elijah.

"Hey! I'm a lot more badass than 'Lijah could ever be." Kol said offended.

"Please, he'd eat you for breakfast without breaking a sweat." Rebekah sneered.

"I might have to relinquish my badass status with what I say next." Elijah said in amusement, "Tomorrow we're going to take a break from all the training. Everyone gets a day to relax and do whatever they want. But we're going to get back to training on Monday." Elijah said and everyone cheered. Fiona caught his eyes and mouthed Thank you, before walking over to Elena and Caroline.

"I propose a girls night. We'll head to that club outside town everyone's been talking about and party. Then continue it with a sleepover. We'll get Bonnie out as well." Fiona said.

"Yes! Let's, it's been ages and I could definitely blow off some steam." Caroline exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"That sounds wonderful!" Elena added as she threw an arm around her shoulder hugging her. Fiona saw Rebekah try to look uninterested and turned to her, "What do you say Rebekah? Want to join us?" She asked the Original who seemed startled to be addressed. She composed her face and said carelessly, "Well, it's not like I had any plans. I suppose I could tag along."

"Great it's a plan then. Meet at our house around seven?" She asked the other girl who nodded before walking off towards the house. As she turned to go she looked at Elijah who was looking at her with a strange emotion, he smiled at her before walking off towards Klaus.

* * *

"Did you really have to invite her Fee. She did kill me, you know." Elena said annoyed.

"Well you daggered her too Elena and then desiccated her brother and planned to kill her other brother. Cut her some slack. You know you'd have killed anyone you thought had killed Jeremy or me." Fiona said getting irritated.

"I can't believe you're defending her!" Elena said seeming genuinely shocked.

"Elena, I'm just pointing out that you've caused her suffering as well. I don't condone the fact that she killed you, you know I would never do that. But she's got her own hurts as well." Fiona said exasperatedly.

"So what? Now we're supposed to be best friends with her and forget everything?" Elena asked scathingly.

"No Elena, I don't expect that. But anyone can see she's a lonely girl. All she's known is the company of her older brothers..for a thousand years. Can you imagine what that must feel like? Besides, doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? She is helping you learn to protect yourself too isn't she? If we have to work together we need to learn to co-exist together as well." Fiona said wisely and watched as Elena seem to digest that. She took a deep breath as she looked up at Fiona and said, "Fine. But if she pisses me off I'll retaliate."

"Ok. All I'm asking is give to her a chance." Fiona said before she turned back to check her makeup. They were both dressed to kill and would no doubt knock the socks off of any male they encountered, Fiona thought with satisfaction.

Elena was in an emerald green form fitting bandage dress that stopped a few inches above her knees and showed off her body to its fullest advantage. Her hair hung straight down her back as usual and the three inch metallic pumps she had on gave the illusion of her legs going on forever. Fiona was dressed in a turquoise blue dress that stopped mid thigh and molded her body. It had a modest scoop neck that just hinted at cleavage. It looked basic enough in front, but all modesty flew out the window when she turned. The back was nothing but four criss-crosses of strings till the fabric started again just above her lower back leaving the long, smooth column of her back exposed. The four inch silver peep toe pumps with the jeweled front added oomph. Her hair was clipped low on her left side and fell over her shoulder. The smokey eyes and freshly glossed lips gave her a contrast of vixen and innocent. Men of the world, eat your heart out she thought!

They made their way down as they heard the bell ring. Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah all came in within minutes of each other. Since Jeremy was staying with Matt and out of Estrogen Central as he'd termed it, they'd decided to have the sleepover there. Once the girls had left their overnight bags, they all made their way to Rebekah's car and piled in. Rebekah turned to Fiona as the car drove down the road and said, "Thank you for inviting me. I don't think I said that earlier."

"If we're all going to fight and possibly die together we may as well get shit faced drunk together as well." Fiona said flippantly though she gave her a warm smile. Rebekah returned it with the first true smile she had seen.

"Well, let's get this party started then!" Caroline said as she took a swig from the vodka bottle she'd brought and passed it around. Fiona turned up the music and Pink's Raise your Glass bellowed out of the speakers.

* * *

**Things are starting get interesting with Elijah and Fee right *wiggles eyebrows*. What did you'll think? Review please? You know I need them as badly as Fee needs her first cup of coffee!**

**xx**

**Bee**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N:_ Apologies for the delay in updating, but you'll might forgive me after this :D **

**I cannot stop saying how wonderful you guys are! Every time I see a new review, follow, favourite I have a huge goofy grin that will not go away! Thank you guys for all the love and support. This chapter is fluff with a dash of steaminess..you guys deserve it :D Thanks to my wonderful Beta MarsterRoo.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, it would be Originals centric!**

* * *

Elijah shut the book with a forceful thump. He had been reading the same three lines for the last half an hour, if anyone had asked him what he was reading he wouldn't have an answer as he had no clue. His mind was occupied with only one subject. As much as he tried to focus on anything else, it would always circle back to it. Fiona.

She was going to be the death of him, he was sure. The more time he spent with her the more he wanted her, needed her. The thought of not seeing her for a whole twenty four hours was causing him anxiety; and the fact that that was his reaction was freaking him out. They'd just known each other for three weeks, if this was the effect she had on him in such a short time, eternity was surely going to be a very long and painful one.

In the three weeks they'd spent training his physical attraction to her was growing at mercurial pace. That was to be expected, as he'd known from the first time Aurora had shown him the vision that he'd be attracted. Physically, she was everything the man in him desired and craved. What had been a surprise was how attracted he was to her mind, heart and soul. She was the exact right mix of tart and sweet, brash and reserved, pliable and intractable, added in with large doses of courage, loyalty, generosity and simple goodness.

Her temper had thrown him off a bit, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't found it very arousing. The domineering male in him wanted, needed to posses her. But the cultured man he had cultivated understood he had to bide his time.

He knew that she felt something for him, those lingering glances, the skip of her heartbeat or hitch of her breath told him he affected her in some way. But she had yet to give him some indication that she desired him as he desired her. Elijah would never force her into making a decision, she had to want him of her own free will and the gods be damned! They might have destined her for him, but she would come to him because she wanted him, not because the gods had decreed it so.

"Between you and Nik, you really make us seem ancient." Kol said as he came into the library.

"Here you are all broody in a semi dark library doing god knows what and Nik is in his studio drawing yet another portrait of Caroline. I'm stuck in this house with the two of you while Bekah is off partying. It figures that the strumpet would be the only one to have any fun around here." He finished in obvious annoyance. Klaus walked in on the tail end of his rant and looked at Elijah with a lift of brows, as if asking permission to dagger Kol again.

"Well, bugger that. I'm going to have fun and the two of you are going to come along." Kol stated firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave a decisive nod.

"I'd shut up and go be annoying somewhere else if I were you, Kol. If not you'll end up daggered for another century." Klaus said casually as he walked behind Elijah to pour himself a drink.

"You're an Original Nik, be original and get another threat!" Kol said snidely as Elijah chuckled.

"Come on, don't you want to go out? See the beautiful Caroline all sexily dressed and drunk? Who knows, she might actually give you a chance if she's inebriated enough." Kol said and knew he'd caught his brother's attention, "Come on 'Lijah, please. What if something happens to Fiona or Bonnie, we'd not have much against Silas if the Key and one of the witches were harmed would we? You can watch over Fiona and Bonnie, Nik can flirt with Caroline and I can have fun. It's an all round win. Pleeaaaase 'Lijah?" Kol begged like the infant that he was.

"Fine! If it'll stop this idiotic behavior we'll go." Elijah said. Truth be told, he wouldn't mind seeing Fiona dressed sexily and with lowered inhibitions.

Klaus seemed to read his mind as he smirked and said, "Of course we must keep a very close eye on Fiona...and Bonnie, right 'Lijah?"

"It's not a bad idea." Elijah said noncommittally as he stood up. It was a good thing Kol was too preoccupied in his excitement to notice that his brothers were having a conversation with hidden meanings, if he had picked up on it Elijah might have daggered him personally rather than deal with any of his questions and constant ribbing.

* * *

"God, this is amazing." Fiona exclaimed as she stumbled off the dance floor with Caroline making their way to the long curved bar at the other end.

"I know right. I haven't felt this good or had so much fun in I can't even remember how long." Caroline added, "Best. Plan. EVER!" She said hugging Fiona. They pushed through the crowd and finally found a sliver of space at the bar. Caroline leaned over craning her neck in an attempt to catch the bartender's attention.

"That's the best view I've had all day." a sexy voice said behind them, the two turned to be confronted with a smirking Klaus and Elijah.

"Allow me, love. What will it be? Champagne? I know you have a weakness for it." Klaus said looking at Caroline.

"We're at a club, not some society event." Caroline sniffed as she turned back to the bar. Klaus moved next to her trying to milk as much of this opportunity to interact with Caroline as possible. Fiona and Elijah stood locked in each other's gaze. Someone bumped into Fiona on her other side and she moved out of the way and towards Elijah.

"What are you'll doing here?" She asked as she finally found her voice. Elijah, hot crowded place, dim lighting and pulsating music were doing nothing for her composure. Someone else bumped her, moving her a little more closer towards him.

"Kol. It was either daggering him or coming out here to get him to stop annoying us." Elijah said his eyes burning with intensity.

"Younger brothers are just as annoying when they're supernatural it seems." Fiona said with a smile.

"A lot more annoying actually, as we have to bear with them for an eternity." Elijah said with a mock sigh and smiled back. Fiona threw her head back a little and laughed, a laugh like the one that had enthralled him in the vision. Then someone else bumped her further and she stumbled, losing her footing and careened into his chest. His arms went around her instinctively and she clutched onto his upper arms trying to regain her balance. As his fingers felt nothing but naked skin he felt his dead heart race, making him press his fingers more firmly into her skin in reaction. A shiver went up her spine and she looked up at him.

It felt like there was a magnet that was drawing them inevitably towards each other as they lost themselves in the other's eyes. A crash of glass behind Elijah drew them out of their stupor and Fiona stepped out of his embrace turning towards the bar. Elijah now had an unhindered view of the smooth creaminess of her back. A fire seemed to ignite within him and he stepped forward bringing their bodies into contact again. Fiona stiffened but refused to turn back around. She felt him palm her left hip with a firm grip as he leaned over and whispered into her ear huskily, "Do you have any idea what a sight like that can do to a man?" A sultry smile spread over her face as she leaned a little to the side and away and turned her face up towards him.

"Why do you think I chose this dress?" She asked him seductively before walking towards the bar. Yes, she was definitely going to be the death of him Elijah decided.

* * *

As she moved and swayed to the music, Fiona wondered where that moment of brazenness had come from. One second she was flustered by his touch and proximity to her, and the next she was wantonly flirting. At least now she knew he was as affected as her, and this attraction wasn't only on her side. That made all kinds of butterflies flit in her stomach. But these were the good kind, the ones that were precipitated by anticipation and excitement, not foreboding and trepidation.

It seemed like after all these weeks filled with doom and gloom, there was something finally nice and normal to look forward to. She felt hands around her waist and opened her eyes a smile already blooming on her face. It stopped before it had a chance to fully grow when she looked into the face of a man she didn't recognise. His eyes held a mean edge to them and his breath smelled of the alcohol he'd consumed as he leaned forward, Fiona stiffened and was about to put her knee to his groin when she felt an arm clamp around her middle like a steal band and yank her back into a hard chest. She breathed easy when she heard Elijah say menacingly, "I'd take your hands off of her in the next milli second if I were you."

"Or what?" The man said disdainfully as his hands tightened on her.

"Or else I'll rip your heart out and drain it of blood while it's still beating." Elijah replied ominously. Something of his intent must have permeated into the man's brain as he let go of Fiona with haste and backed away, then almost ran off the dance floor. Fiona let out a shuddering breath and her body melted into Elijah's. His arm loosed slightly around her as his body relaxed from its predatorial rigidity.

"It seems I can't leave you alone for too long. Trouble has a knack of finding you like the proverbial moth and the flame." He breathed into her ear as their bodies began to sway to the music of their own volition.

"I was going to knee him in the groin and swing an upper cut into his solar plexus, but you had to swoop in and do your badass act." Fiona retorted as she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"It's not my fault you have a White Knight complex." She said smugly, but faltered as she felt his other palm slowly graze up her side and stop at her ribs.

"As it isn't my fault you inspire such emotions in me, Elska." He said as his breath fanned across her neck.

"What's that?" She asked looking up at him. He leaned in a few more inches so she felt his words on her skin as well as heard it, "Maybe I'll tell you one day." He replied cryptically. He let go of her after a long silent gaze and walked off, leaving Fiona hot, bothered and supremely annoyed with him.

* * *

Fiona woke up to bright sunlight, snoring and the mother of all hangovers. Sunlight filtered in because they'd forgotten to draw the curtains when they finally stumbled into bed in the wee hours. Snoring because both Elena and Bonnie were snorers when they drank too much. And hangover because, well she'd gotten shit faced drunk hadn't she. She groaned and rolled out of bed blindly going to the bathroom and digging out extra strength Tylenol, she dry swallowed two of the pills and washed them down with water.

She made her way to the kitchen and wanted to weep with joy and kiss Rebekah's feet. The Original had brewed coffee and handed her a mug. Fiona downed the whole mug and looked at Rebekah, "Have I told you you're my favouritest Original in the whole world?" She croaked out before pouring another mug and drinking it at a slower pace. Rebekah looked at her liked she'd grown two heads.

"You must really have needed that coffee." She said with a bemused smile.

"My first cup of coffee and me have a very intense relationship." Fiona said solemnly and Rebekah let out a full blown laugh. Fiona frowned at her and said, "Why aren't you hungover?"

"I'm a vampire, and an Original at that. Hangovers are beneath me." She replied regally.

"Now I hate you. I feel like my head is going to roll off my shoulders at the slightest movement." Fiona whined.

"I could give you a little of my blood. Add it in your coffee. It'll help." Rebekah offered. Fiona looked aghast before pursing her lips in thought. Shrugging her shoulders she held out her mug to Rebekah, who bit her wrist and let enough blood drip into the coffee. Then she brought her wrist to her mouth and licked up the remaining blood as the wound healed closed. She handed a spoon to Fiona who took it and stirred her coffee.

"That's the first time I've seen that." She said quietly.

"Seen what?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Vampire healing." Fiona replied. She took a deep breath and gulped the coffee down in one big swallow as if it were some distasteful medicine.

"Huh. That didn't taste disgusting. It was like coffee but with a hint of flavoring." Rebekah laughed.

"If you ever become a vampire, it seems like you would have no problem adjusting to the diet." Fiona shuddered before letting out a laugh. She actually felt better. The pain of the hangover was almost gone. She was SO making Elena her personal hangover curer!

"Speaking of vampires. You and my brother seemed to be pretty cozy on the dance floor last night." Rebekah said with a sly smile. Dammit! She'd hoped no one had seen that.

"He was just rescuing me from a creep who tried to paw me." Fiona said lightly turning away from the Original.

"So that was why you were in his arms, dancing while he whispered to you...Elska?" Rebekah said with a smirk.

"Stupid vampires and stupid vampire hearing." Fiona huffed before she left the kitchen, Rebekah's taunting laughter following her.

* * *

**What did you'll think? Like it? Want more of it? Tell me, tell me! Pleeeeeaaaaase! (If it worked for Kol, it should for me right?!)**

**"Elska" is the old Norse word for love, beloved, darling. Since the Originals come from the Viking time, that would have been the language of their birth and I figured if Elijah were to use endearments it would be in Norse. Also, terms of endearments in foreign languages are so sexy! **

**xx**

**Bee**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N:_ Apart from the fact that Elijah is hooking up with Katherine, this had to be one of the best TVD episodes in forever! Finally some progress between Klaus and Caroline (I really hope Julie Plec has some good stuff between them during prom)...Elijah back and looking smoking hot *prepares to jump him*. Even though he did kiss Elena, I loved every bit of that! *fans herself before she faints***

**Anyhooo, so my updates may not be as fast as they were during the first few chapters. Just started a new job so a little stretched for time. But I will try to get something out every three days at least, you'll are welcome to kick my ass if I don't! Thank you guys as always. Your reviews are like my life's blood...seriously! Thanks to my awesome Beta MarsterRoo, she's awesome!**

**This chapter goes a little more into the plan against Silas and the alliance sees some new updates. There is also some fun between Fee and Elijah :D Enjoy my lovlies.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Vampire Diaries, only my fabulous OC! If I did, it would be Originals centric.**

* * *

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Damon asked with impatience.

Fiona let her mind wander as she listened to Damon being snarky and Stefan try to play peacemaker between his brother and Klaus. They were all gathered at the Boarding House waiting for Elijah to arrive with Rowena and Bonnie.

It had been two weeks since the night at the club. After the day off, the training had started up again with a vengeance. Everyone had seemed revitalized after the time off and they'd all gotten back to training with renewed vigor and focus. The day off, being normal and human had reminded them of what was at stake if Silas was not stopped. Those moments of normalcy and simple living would become a memory if Silas were raised and unleashed hell on earth. With that one night of fun and bonding, all five of the girls had formed a connection that was unshakable.

Even if Elena and Rebekah would never like the other, the resolve to fight together and destroy their common enemy had been forged that night. Caroline and Rebekah had formed a tenuous friendship since then. The two still sniped and threw insults at each other, but Fiona thought that was a remnant of being the queen bee mean girls that they were and would always be an innate part of their personalities. There was no real heat or malice in those interactions, but it was how the two blondes seemed to get along.

Bonnie too had been more friendly towards the Original than before, though she spent less time with her than any of the others, when the two did meet they were cordial to each other and even shared a joke or two.

The relationship between Rebekah and Fiona had gotten a lot closer over the last two weeks. The Original seemed to be genuinely fond of Fiona and would seek out her company. They were on their way to forming what Fiona thought would be a real friendship that was based outside of their need to fight together. Fiona for her part was growing to increasingly like the blonde. She had realised that once Rebekah stopped putting up the tough bitch act that she wore like others wore their makeup, she was just another teenager with the same insecurities, fears, hopes and dreams as any other girl Fiona knew. Though Rebekah didn't exactly spill her guts out about herself, she would give small insights to Fiona of the real person buried under the persona of the Original Vampire.

Under all of her complexity and years of experience, Rebekah was a lost little girl who had been overprotected by her older brothers with no real female companionship. Fiona had felt an acute need to befriend the vampire and show her that she could be a tough nearly indestructible Original while still being a girl.

She had even formed a somewhat friendship with Klaus. Though she wasn't sure she would ever be able to forgive him for Jenna, she could see there was so much more to him than the evil cold blooded, heartless monster that everyone had painted him as. They still locked horns every now and then, but there was an understanding forming between them. Their mutual love of art and talent had drawn them together and they could spend hours discussing favourite artists, art movements, techniques etc. His art spoke to her in ways that very few works of others' had. It gave her glimpses into the man behind the monster he had created. They never discussed each other's art, but they both understood what each stroke of paint on canvas meant to the other.

Kol seemed to have decided that she was his favourite Mystic Falls resident and he was on a mission to make them best friends. Fiona had told him he was delusional and would benefit from psychiatric evaluation. Her crack at his mental instability had not deterred him, he would randomly drop by her house insisting they watch movies and would refuse to leave until she finally caved.

She'd wake up to find him in the kitchen with a mug full of coffee (he'd discovered her weakness) for her before he'd drive her back to the mansion for training. He'd even taken to honing the martial arts his brothers taught her and helped her tweak it and make it more her style. Fiona had given up on trying to tell him to go away and had just accepted that he'd be that annoying thorn in her side until he found something new to amuse him.

Try as she might, Fiona couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to Elijah. That had become a habit it seemed, her trying and failing to stop thinking about Elijah. After the night at the club there had been an intangible but definite shift in the dynamic of their relationship.

He was still instructor and she student during training. But the second the training stopped, his gaze and touch were anything but platonic. Every look and touch were loaded with heat and the promise of what was to come when they finally took that next step. Fiona had long since resigned herself to the fact that they would be lovers at some point, there was too much attraction and sexual tension between them for it to culminate in any other way. But the anticipation of it was killing her in the meantime. Elijah hadn't made a move since that night, and strangely a shyness had crept over her stopping her from initiating anything either. The whole damn situation was aggravatingly exciting, leaving her in a constant state of arousal and frustration.

"What the hell does she want to meet us for anyway? I thought she couldn't stand vampires?" Damon was saying snidely when Fiona tuned in.

"For the fucking hundredth time Damon, I don't have a goddamn clue. So either shut the hell up or I will snap your neck." Klaus ground out between gritted teeth.

After training the day before, Elijah had informed them that Rowena wished to meet everyone and had arranged for him and Bonnie to bring her over to the Boarding House the next morning. Fiona would be lying if she said she didn't feel apprehensive about the meeting. It was strange that the witch would seek out the company of so many vampires considering her intense dislike of them. She couldn't help but feel this was the beginning of what had been prophesied. All the vampires suddenly seemed to tense and face the entrance of the room. Elijah walked in followed by Bonnie and Rowena. The Mithrellian swept her gaze around the room, seeming to measure up everyone in that one glance. Her entrancing smile bloomed as her gaze landed on Fiona.

"This is Rowena of the Mithrellas. Rowena, this would be your army." Elijah said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm pleased to meet everyone." Rowena said looking anything but pleased. She moved towards Fiona, cupped her face between her palms and place two gentle kisses on both her cheeks before saying, "I'm happy to see you are well, child. Blessed be."

She then regally swept to one of the armchairs and seated herself, and waited for everyone to make themselves comfortable. Bonnie went to stand by her, Fiona found herself squeezed between Elijah and Rebekah on one of the couches, while the others sat or stood wherever they could find place. Once everyone was settled, Rowena did another of her sweeping glances before she spoke.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering why I would ask to meet you. As you are aware, my family rarely, if ever, associates with any of the supernatural world, and avoiding the company of vampires is a religion to us." She stated matter of factly.

"However, desperate times call for desperate measures. Using Bonnie as a conduit to impart any information I choose has worked well so far. But we are the chosen ones and we must do this together. I can no more ignore that than all of you can ignore having to work together. I would like to apologise for my behaviour thus far and give you my word that from here on out we will do this together as we will finish this together." She finished somberly. Everyone in the room including Bonnie and Elijah seemed stunned by this.

"Did you just apologise to a roomful of vampires?" Fiona exclaimed in disbelief. There were snickers and chuckles as Rowena looked at her with a self deprecating smile.

"I'd have turned you into a pig if you'd suggested such a thing yesterday." Rowena quipped.

"Glad I said it today then." Fiona said while mock wiping her forehead of sweat.

"Me too, I rather prefer you as you are." Elijah whispered low in her ear sending all kinds of delicious currents through her body.

"So what does this entail? You working with us?" Klaus asked in his superior manner.

"I will be staying at Bonnie's house until this is done. We will continue to work on the spell. When I receive visions, you will all hear it from me and we will form strategies and plans together." Rowena said evenly.

"Go team." Caroline said lamely.

"Great! Now that we've talked about team bonding and know that the special witch has deigned to fraternize with us can we get back to training. None of us are going to get anywhere sitting on our asses, especially Red." Damon sneered and ducked just in time to avoid the cushion Fiona threw at him.

"There is more I have to say before you leave." Rowena said authoritatively.

"Silas' followers are gathering. They have heard whispers of a prophecy. They do not know any specific information or even anything that is of value. But I would suggest that all of you conduct yourself with extreme caution. These training sessions have not gone unnoticed by the erstwhile professor. Bonnie has been able to keep him from becoming overly curious. But the more all of you continue to work together every day, the more suspicious he gets. I would suggest that you change the schedule and your location. Do not follow any kind of pattern that anyone outside of this room would be able to discern. Train in smaller groups in different locations and keep switching those."

"You're right. We have let ourselves get negligent. Niklaus and I will work out a schedule that we can all follow." Elijah said grimly.

"We should probably figure out a way to divert the professor's attention. Maybe give him something else to chew on." Klaus said thoughtfully.

"That would be best." Rowena intoned.

"How about for now Original Barbie, Kol, Stefan and I train here with Elena, Baby Gilbert and Blondie. You two can work Red at the mansion and we can regroup in the evening to figure this out." Damon said without any snark for once.

"Who knew you could actually come up with a sensible plan?" Fiona remarked and earned more giggles and chuckles from everyone except Damon.

"I have all kinds of secrets, Red. I'd be more than willing to share with the right incentive." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ewww..." Fiona grimaced.

"Before you all leave, there is more you should know." Rowena said breaking the banter.

"I received a vision two days ago. The spell binding Silas will wear out on the third full moon from tonight. That gives us three months to prepare ourselves. As Silas's followers are gathering an army, so must we." She said direly.

"There will be a battle. Silas' followers will not allow us to end him without a fight. Bonnie and I have been gaining the support of witches who will aid us. Elijah, you and your family must use your influence in the supernatural world to recruit as many as you can. We will need them. Fiona, Bonnie and I will have to perform the spell in his tomb. Getting there unharmed will not be easy with Silas's army. We must have our own muscle power to fight them off." She said.

"And the Mayans thought the world would end in 2012." Fiona grumbled out.

* * *

As Elijah drove her to the mansion for training, Fiona's mind was racing with everything Rowena had said. It wasn't enough that Big Evil Bastard was going to rise, but he had a freaking army as well. Just when they thought they knew what they were up against, they got clobbered with another curveball. She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Elijah's hand squeeze hers.

"Worrying will give you wrinkles. Your face is perfect just as is." He smirked at her as his thumb brushed back and forth over her hand. Fiona felt his touch all the way up her arm and flexed her fingers in reaction. She studied him as he drove and realised this was the first time since the club that they had been alone.

The man was just too good looking for her own good. How was she supposed to resist him with those high cheekbones, the straight nose, that strong jaw or that cleft in his chin that added sexiness to his seriousness. She could drown in his chocolate gaze and thinking about what his lips would feel like against hers or on her skin started a fire in the pit of her stomach. Those sinful lips twitched as if he could read her mind and she turned her flaming face back out the window.

The car came to a stop as they reached the driveway of the mansion. When she tugged her hand to get out, his fingers tightened on hers. She turned around with an inquiring frown. Elijah leaned towards her as he lifted his other hand and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers down till they came to a rest at the crook of her neck. The pulse at her throat beat rapidly and her breathing quickened. His eyes flicked to her lips before flicking up and locking onto her gaze.

"Stop worrying. Focus on your training or you'll be landing on your derrière more than you usually do." He whispered smirking as he let go of her and got out of the car. Fiona narrowed her eyes thinking two can play this game. He was so paying for that.

* * *

**What did ya'll think? Tell me, tell me! This chapter was pretty hard for me as I had a bout of writers block..please say this still holds your attention...give me reviews?! *puppy face***

**xx**

**Bee**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N:_ I LOVE YOU GUYS! Every review posted saying how much you love this story has me floating in a happy bubble for the whole day. You'll are the bestest EVER! Thank you to my wonderful Beta MartsterRoo.**

**I think you'll might enjoy this chapter... :D**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only my OC. Y'all know what I'd do if I did own them...and Elijah would be my slave forever more!**

* * *

Fiona walked up to the picnic table as she wound down from the endurance training. As much as she had hated Klaus for pushing the grueling routine he'd crafted on her, she knew it was the best thing he could have done for her. Not that she was telling him that. Ever. But she was stronger than she had ever imagined possible and her stamina had grown by leaps and bounds. She still bitched and moaned about the stupid thing, but both Klaus and Elijah knew that was more a matter of principle than because of any real problem she had. She took the glass with the elixir that Elijah held out to her, she hadn't forgotten that little stunt he'd pulled in the car earlier. She was going to get him back for it alright.

"I think we might have to up the degree of difficulty on your endurance training. You're finishing this in less than half the time of what it used to take you." Elijah said contemplatively.

"And I think you wake up every morning with a 'Find new ways to torture Fee' mission," she snapped back.

"That's not necessarily my first thought...maybe the fourth or fifth." He said, eyes brimming with amusement.

"Aren't you the funny guy. Who'da thunk." Fiona said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"I have my moments, rare as they may be." He said with what looked like an almost full smile.

"I'm so honoured to be the recipient of such a rarity!" She bit out as she walked by him to place the glass on the table.

"You should be. It's quite the privilege you know." He said from just behind her. His proximity was doing the usual things to her; accelerated heartbeat, hitch in breathing, rise in temperature. She swore she could feel his smirk as her body reacted to his nearness, damn him.

"I can't say I don't enjoy hearing how I affect you. It can boost a man's ego." He whispered smugly in her ear. As she felt him step back she thought, oh no you don't. She turned around and stepped into him, not leaving any space between them. Elijah froze. She looked up at him as she placed her hands just below his ribs and slowly slid them up to his shoulders, she took another step closer. His hands clutched her hips, fingers digging in as she felt his body react to her. She lifted up to her toes and his eyes closed as his head began its descent.

Just before Elijah expected to at last taste her, he felt her breath on his ear as she whispered, "It's not the only thing it seems to boost in you." She moved slightly against the evidence of his desire as if to stress her statement. Elijah's eyes flew open and his hold on her slackened. She sent him a tantalizing smile before she waltzed away from him and back to training. That vixen was definitely going to be the end of him, Elijah thought as he watched her talk with Klaus.

* * *

"Thrust, thrust, hack, swivel. Anticipate the next move. Don't wait for me to make one." Klaus shouted out tersely as they moved with battle ax and sword. They'd been at it for a while now, and while Fiona knew she was getting so much better with her weapon of choice, no one beat Klaus while he wielded a sword. The man was a demon with it. They continued to clang their weapons and move to their own rhythms trying to throw the other off.

Elijah knew he was enjoying this far too much to be the objective eye he was supposed to be. If there was a man alive that could resist being turned on by the view of supple muscles flexing and moving while encased in a body built to drive a man to distraction, he'd bow down to him. Added to the current enticing view, that almost kiss nearly three hours ago and the weeks of sexual tension and anticipation, it was little wonder his libido had yet to settle down.

Feeling Fiona's body against his during training and trying to remain aloof to the effect she had on him was proving to be difficult today. The siren had him enthralled, and Elijah was having more and more difficulty trying to leash in the predatorial male inside of the gentleman in him. He was well aware that Fiona knew how she affected him and was enjoying torturing him this afternoon. He'd thought he was prepared for her paying him back for his cheek in the car earlier, but if he'd known she would stretch him to the end of his tether he might have behaved differently.

"That was good, love. You'll never beat me in a sword fight, but you sure are holding your own." Klaus said with pride as they stopped their weapons training session. Elijah pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against and walked towards them.

"I really do feel like an Amazon when I've got this baby in my hands." Fiona said enthusiastically as she swished the ax back and forth doing complex twists and turns at a rapid pace.

"Easy there Hippolyta. Give that to me before you hurt one of us." Elijah said as he plucked the ax out of Fiona's hands with nimble fingers.

"As if I could ever do that with your reflexes." Fiona groused, annoyed to have her weapon taken away. The Originals had already started to walk towards the house and Fiona followed, dreaming of a nice hot shower to relieve her muscles after all the training she'd done that day. Now that she'd stopped, she could feel every ache and pain in her body.

"Well get here soon. We're done here for the day. You should wind up as well." Klaus ordered into his phone and then hung up on whoever was on the other end. He turned to Elijah and said, "Bekah says they should be another thirty to forty minutes, then they'll be here." Elijah seemed irritated with this bit of news but nodded to his brother in acknowledgement.

"In that case, I'm going to head home and shower. I need one after that session." She said.

"Use one of the many showers we have here. No point driving you all the way to your house and back." Klaus said dismissively.

"I'm not sure what hybrid hygiene entails, but we humans generally like clean clothes when we're done with a shower." Fiona replied acerbically.

"Hilarious. Bekah's got tons of clothes she's never used… borrow hers." Klaus replied.

"Seriously?" Fiona said in exasperation.

"He's right. Our sister is ever fond of spending our money without any respect, she's always got mountains of clothes she has yet to touch." Elijah put in.

"Fine. Since you two are too bloody lazy to drive me just show me to her room." Fiona said as she threw up her hands in defeat.

Elijah led her up to Rebekah's room and pointed out the closet, then walked out closing the door behind him. She walked to the double doors he'd pointed to and opened them. She felt like she'd stepped into an alternate universe and decided Alice Cullen and Rebekah Mikaelson was cut from the same cloth. She was sure Alice would approve and perhaps even be in awe of Rebekah's closet.

Fiona wandered through and after a time finally found a pair of teal skinny fit ankle cut off trousers, a white strappy tank top with a sweetheart neckline and a mustard fitted cardigan. She'd also found some brand new lingerie with the price tags s and was thanking the powers that be that Rebekah bought more than she could wear. Fiona thought this friendship with the Original had suddenly gotten a lot more alluring and she was definitely going to find a lot more to "borrow" from her new bestie's closet.

While Rebekah's closet had made the little girl in Fiona squeal, she knew the vampire's shower would make her sore muscles weep with joy. As she stood under the perfect pressure and temperature of water and let it soothe her aching body, Fiona thought she could get used to this. Maybe she could convince Rebekah into a place swap. She could have Fiona's human life for a while and she'd enjoy being a pampered Original...except she'd still be human and Rebekah a vampire, but that was all just unnecessary details. She just had to figure out how to persuade the Original, maybe Klaus could compel her.

Fiona stepped out after twenty minutes of bliss and wished she could do this every day. She wrapped her hair in one of the fluffy towels as she took another to pat her body down. Once she'd finished she helped herself to Rebekah's J'adore body lotion. The girl sure had some impeccable taste. After moisturising herself Fiona felt utterly pampered. She unwrapped her hair and patted it dry before throwing the towel into the laundry dispenser and walked out to the bedroom. Just as she reached the bed where the clothes were laid out, the door opened. Elijah stood in the doorway with his hand on the knob, a concerned expression on his face. It vanished when he took in Fiona wrapped only in a towel with hair glistening like red-gold fire.

As he stood, feeling his blood draining from his head right into his loins, his eyes tracked a drop of water as it trickled from her hair down her neck and onto her collar bone. Before Fiona could draw her next breath he had flashed in front of her. He lifted his hand as he slowly, painstakingly retraced the path of the droplet till his fingers reached the curve of her jaw and stopped. He looked into her eyes and she swore she saw herself drowning in them. Then he clutched her neck and drew her to him as he swooped in and captured her lips in a swift and decisive motion. His other hand gripped her hip and yanked her to him while her arms twined about his neck pressing herself closer.

It was a battle of tongues and lips and teeth. Both of them trying to assert their authority, and neither willing to bow down. He changed the angle trying to get more of her, gentling his assault in the process. She slid one hand into his hair curling her fingers into them, responding to his gentleness with a sweetness that was almost innocent. His hand slid to her back pressing her more firmly into his body as his other hand cupped the back of her head tilting it just so.

While the kiss had started off as a battle that was all passion and lust, it had now turned into a low simmering of heat that was all about savoring each other. As they finally drew apart, holding onto the others lips to the last moment, they opened their eyes and looked at the other. Both their breathing was rapid and both were equally aroused.

"I've imagined that so many times. None of it could have prepared me for the reality." Elijah breathed out as he looked piercingly into her eyes.

"As much as I enjoyed that, I think I will need more practice to decide if it's something that I want to continue to do regularly. A LOT more practice." Fiona croaked out horsely as she leaned forward and kissed Elijah's smiling lips.

Elijah pulled back and said, "I'd love to continue "practicing" Elskan, but the others have arrived. It's best we get down before you tempt me further. It would probably be good if you got dressed as well." He smirked as he quickly leaned in and kissed her firmly before he flashed back to the door. Fiona narrowed her eyes and said, "I really hate these vampire abilities you know. They've been nothing but a nuisance to me."

* * *

**Finally some release to all that tension! Phew! Like it? Want more? Tell me, tell me! **

**You'll may have noticed that Elijah calls Fee "Elskan" instead of "Elska". The lovely Nina, who is from Norway, pointed out that what I had used previously was the wrong term. So here on out, the endearment will be "Elskan". Thank you Nina for pointing out the error of my ways and helping me remedy it, you rock!**

**Hippolyta was the queen of the Amazons, hence Elijah calling Fee that.**

**Leave me reviews peeps..NOW!**

**xx**

**Bee**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N:_ I'm so glad you guys liked that. I was a bit worried that their first kiss might become anti-climatic after all the build up to it. Also my first time writing a make out scene so was more than a little nervous. Very relieved I've lived up to your expectations. Again, thanks for all the love and constant support and encouragement. It means the world to me. Thanks to my superb Beta MarsterRoo, who I not only think is a wonderful editor but an amazing writer as well.**

**Anyhoo...some more cheeky Elijah, Kol being Kol, more planning and strategy making and some sexy times :D**

**_Disclaimer:_ Do we still need to do this? I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Caroline and the Originals would be the main focus and whiny Elena would occupy very little screen time.**

* * *

By the time Fiona dressed and came down, the others had already settled into the living room of the mansion. Elijah's gaze caught and held onto hers as she walked in. He sent her a heated look followed by a self satisfied smirk that had her face flaming, she quickly averted her eyes and went to sit herself between Caroline and Jeremy on one of the couches and refused to look at Elijah. Instead she found herself looking into Klaus' smirking face and almost groaned out aloud. She supposed it was too much to hope that he'd not heard any of what had happened in Rebekah's bedroom. Stupid hybrid.

Kol came over and squeezed himself between her and Jeremy putting his arm around her and hugging her.

"I missed you BFF! This whole training thing was such a drag without you around. Since we missed our bonding time today, why don't you stay here after this pointless discussion and we can watch _The Sound of Music_." Kol enthused.

"Again? You've watched it eighteen times in the last week, Kol. I love the movie, but not that much." Fiona said exasperatedly.

"Don't be blasphemous, Fee. It's the most wonderful movie of all time." Kol said and Jeremy looked at him like he'd grown two heads.

"You know you sound totally gay right?" Jeremy deadpanned.

"Fee loves gay men." Kol replied impishly.

"Shut your trap, Kol, we've got more serious business to attend to." Klaus barked out.

"Always the party pooper, Nik, is it any wonder this lot thinks you're evil incarnate." Kol shot back. Before Klaus could flash to him and relieve him of his liver Elijah latched onto Klaus' arm.

"Enough! Kol, you will kindly keep your mouth shut unless you want Niklaus to remove some vital organ of yours." Elijah bit out.

"Niklaus and I have put together a schedule of when and where we will all be training. We'll use the mansion, the Salvatore house, the Lockwood cellar and the Gilbert lake house as the training grounds. Between today and tomorrow we'll set up equipment similar to what we've put out here so all the locations have everything we will require. Once a week we'll gather at the lake house to do the group sessions. Outside of that Niklaus and I will train with Fiona while Damon and Stefan and Rebekah and Kol take turns training the others." Elijah outlined.

"Stefan, when you and Damon aren't training with them, make sure you are seen around town. Bekah and Kol will do the same when they don't train. We need to make sure Shane sees everyone out and about at different times." Klaus continued.

"I've contacted a mate of mine in New Orleans to plant a false trail about the prophecy. 'Lijah has contacted one of his witches to feed the professor a fake prophecy when he tracks her there. That should throw him off the scent while we gather our forces and continue to prepare." He finished.

"How are you so sure that Professor Shady is going to take the bait?" Damon asked.

"Marcel's connection to me is not known. The only ones who know about our association are my family. There's no way anyone can track him back to us. He's also a six hundred year old vampire and is known to be a bit of a scholar with close ties to the witch community. If there is any prophecy pertaining to the supernatural, he's bound to know." Klaus explained.

"Did he know about this prophecy then?" Fiona wondered out.

"Only what the Mithrellians created. The real prophecy was known to none before Rowena told us." Elijah replied.

* * *

She stood before the easel swiping her brush in broad strokes across the canvas. In her mind she saw an explosion of emotions; passion, desire, pleasure, joy...they were all pushing at her waiting to burst out. She clamped the brush between her teeth and switched to a palette knife to smear a bold streak of teal. She worked the knife in creating texture as she brandished it across the painting, working the teal into the rest of the painting. She dug and scraped, smoothed and swiped until she translated what she felt. Her eyes glinted as she finally felt like she had purged everything out onto canvas. She stepped back and surveyed the swirls of reds, oranges and yellows. The hints of teal she'd worked in gleamed in and out of the other colours in flashes. She'd call it Need, she decided.

She'd returned from the mansion with the need to paint, so she'd gone straight up to her studio and had immersed herself in the only thing that had always helped her vent out. Glancing at the big clock on the wall she realised she'd been at it for nearly three hours. She stretched out cramped fingers and craned her neck to either side trying to work out the kinks there.

As she put her brushes and knife into a jar of turpentine and started to clean up, she thought over that kiss. She could admit to herself that while it was the most mind blowing first kiss she'd ever had, it also scared her. The intensity and sheer need she had felt for Elijah in that moment worried her.

She'd never felt like this with anyone and that sent her into a panic. She knew she could convince herself into thinking it was like this because of all the anticipation and lead up to it, added to the fact that the man did have a thousand years of experience. But deep down in her gut she knew that that was only a part of it. From the beginning, he had pulled at something inside of Fiona and their whole attraction had somehow felt inevitable.

In the past, when she had made up her mind to resist something or someone, she had always been able to. However, with Elijah the more she had resisted from feeling something for him the more she had felt pulled towards him. What really disturbed her was that she could envision giving herself over wholly and completely to him. Every other relationship she'd had, she had managed to preserve a part of her. When it came to Elijah she didn't think that that would be possible. She'd jump him without a second's hesitation, but the fact that he could hook her emotionally with just one kiss terrified the crap out of her. She shook herself out of her thoughts and went down to get ready for bed.

Elena was staying at the Salvatore's again, what a surprise. She'd spent some time with Jeremy before he kicked her out of his room and told her to get some sleep so he could go back to sleep. The little twerp. She'd have to think of something to make him pay for that. She came out of the bathroom after getting into her sleep shorts and tank and brushing her teeth to stop abruptly just outside the door.

"A warning would probably prevent me from going into cardiac arrest you know." She said sardonically. Elijah sat against her windowsill looking at her with an adoring smile, she rolled her eyes walking to her bed.

"I'll save you if you do have one." He said, eyes twinkling as he walked to her.

He stopped in front of her and lifted both hands combing his fingers through her hair from the crown to the tips at her waist, bringing her firmly into his body. He leaned down and captured her lips and moved them languorously over hers, taking his time to feel the shape of her lips. As he suckled her bottom lip, Fiona let out a moan clutching his shoulders. He moved his tongue over her lips seeking entrance into her which she granted immediately. As their hands discovered each other's bodies, their tongues explored the others mouth, steeping themselves in each other's taste.

Fiona moved her hand inside the lapels of his suit jacket shoving them aside and off his shoulders. She could feel the contours of his muscles under the fine fabric of his shirt as she kneaded and pressed them. Elijah was exploring the sweetness of her neck when she let out a particularly loud moan as he sucked at just the right spot, she couldn't help but grind herself against him looking for some release. Elijah pulled back after some more suckling and laving, Fiona opened eyes heavy with desire and looked into his aroused gaze.

"You make me forget myself Elskan." He rasped out as his eyes wandered over her face and his hands moved up and down her back in a soothing caress.

"And you make me horny as hell." Fiona replied causing Elijah to choke out a laugh.

"You certainly have a way with words, Àstin." Elijah replied solemnly, eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Are you ever going to tell me what those words mean?" She asked, her fingers drawing circles across his collar bone

"Maybe one day." He repeated making her slap on his chest and rolling her eyes.

"You should sleep, you've had a long day." Elijah said as he let go of her and nudged her towards the bed.

"Sure, get me all turned on and then pat me on my head and say goodnight. Stupid Original." Fiona muttered, getting into bed. Elijah smirked at her as he undid his tie and removed his shoes and socks. He then walked over to her door and locked it. As Fiona watched him, he walked back lifted the covers on the other side of the bed and slid in.

"You don't mind if I join you do you?" He whispered, throwing an arm over her and pulling her to him so her back rested against his chest. She turned her head and replied snarkily, "By all means, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you Fiona, I intend to." He smirked at her pushing her head down so it lay against her pillow, tucked below his chin. She felt him move as he placed a kiss on her hair.

"Goodnight Elskan, sleep now." He said with gentle firmness.

* * *

**Like it? Don't like it? Tell me, tell me! You know what your reviews do for me.**

**Red, orange and yellow have symbolic meanings to the emotions I described Fee feeling. Teal is known for sophistication. One does not think of Elijah and not think of sophistication, so had to add that.**

**Àstin is another word given to me by the lovely Nina. It means "beloved".**

**You know the drill...leave reviews...pleeeeeeaaaaaaseeeee...**

**xx**

**Bee**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N:_ Hello my lovelies, sorry for the longer wait. Life outside the interwebs has been crazy busy. But this is a longer chapter to make up for my slagging off. So...new developments and shifts in the dynamics of relationships between some characters, not gonna say more :D**

**Thank you for being the amazing peeps that y'all are, you and your reviews keep me going. Thanks to my awesome Beta MarsterRoo.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, I wouldn't annoy fans with dumbass breaks in between episodes!**

* * *

"Pick an opponent. You have one minute to neutralise them. Then move on to someone else, repeat." Elijah commanded as Team Good Guys, as Stefan had dubbed them, stretched out after the endurance session. It had been two weeks since they had worked out the new schedule to keep Shane from becoming more suspicious, they were currently gathered at the lake house for their group session. Everyone walked to the space marked out for combat training and readied themselves. From the corner of her eyes she could see Damon giving her an evil look, as he prepared to launch himself on her. She kept her peripheral vision tuned to him. When Elijah barked, "Go!" she waited as Damon moved towards her and at the last moment turned into him and sent a forceful knee up his groin. His eyes went wide with shock and he sank to his knees, Fiona clasped his head between her hands and feinted snapping his neck.

"Oops, you're dead." She said and turned to pick her next victim. She saw Caroline turn looking for another target as she finished with Elena. Her eyes gleamed as she spotted Fiona and flashed to her. She put her hand forward as if going for her heart, Fiona shifted, moving to the side and Caroline's hand went through air, propelling her body slightly forward. She pivoted around the blonde, kicking up a sturdy stick that was on the ground. She caught it in a swift motion as she faced Caroline's back and mimicked staking her through the back.

"Two for two." Fiona said already moving away, Caroline huffed out an annoyed breath.

Jeremy was coming at her, and before he could do anything she pretended to trip. She let the action carry her body forward, making Jeremy rush to stop her from falling flat on her face. Using his distraction she shoved hard at him sending him sprawling on his back and pounced on him bringing down the dagger he'd dropped, to his chest.

"Sorry Jere-bear." She said sounding anything but sorry. When she looked up she saw Klaus and Elijah watching her.

"I'm sorry, that was probably cheating." She said sheepishly as she got off a very annoyed looking Jeremy.

"Don't be. There are no rules." Klaus said smiling

"She isn't the strongest or the fastest of you lot, yet she took down two vampires and an ex-Hunter. She uses wile and wit and makes use of what is readily accessible around her. All of you would do well if you learned from Fiona." He finished.

"Maybe if I had two Originals training me dedicatedly I would be awesome too." Caroline grumbled, stung by the fact that Fee had taken her out and Klaus singing her praises. Not that she wanted him to sing her praises. As _IF_!

"Would you like some one on one training with me, sweetheart? I'd be more than happy to oblige." Klaus replied, eyes twinkling and a flirtatious grin plastered across his face.

"You wish." Caroline scoffed turning away from him and walking towards Stefan and Matt.

* * *

Fiona grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gulped it down. She was done training for the day. Klaus was taking out some extra time with the others for weapons training. She supposed Caroline's terse remarks had probably affected him and he was trying to remedy his oversight.

After she was done draining the bottle of the last drop of water, she went to chuck it in the bin under the sink. She felt arms go around her middle as she unbent from her task. She straightened out and leaned back into Elijah in a seamlessly natural move. They'd spent a lot of time in the past couple of weeks indulging in kisses and make out sessions. She felt like a giddy thirteen year old, going through her first serious crush. Of course her thirteen year old imagination could never have come up with the sinful passion she felt for this man.

She let out a sigh as Elijah bent his head and nuzzled her neck. He nibbled and grazed his blunt human teeth, knowing exactly when to scrape and when to bite down. When he started to leave wet open mouthed kisses across her neck and collarbone, a shiver went up her spine. She shifted her neck to give him better access, moving her right hand up and back to guide his head. Her left hand dug into his thigh, while his hand moved up her torso to rest just below her breasts, his thumbs brushing back and forth. Elijah's kisses became wetter and more demanding as he ground himself into her back and she felt a bolt of heat shoot right to her core. She pressed back into him wanting more.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Elena screeched as she walked in on them.

Fiona and Elijah jolted apart at Elena's voice. She looked at him then back at her sister who looked like she was going into an apoplectic fit. The others had all rushed in and now filled the kitchen. Great, Fiona thought.

"Why, we were playing gin rummy 'Lena." She replied sarcastically.

"You don't get to make snide remarks, NOT about this. How long has this been going on? When were you going to tell me, or anyone else for that matter." Elena said furiously.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked shifting his confused gaze between his sisters.

"That's what I want to know. Well?" Elena demanded as she crossed her arms and looked at Fiona expectantly.

"I don't see that it's any of your business 'Lena." Fiona said irritated at the interrogation.

"You're my sister. Of course it's my business." Elena retorted.

"For fuck's sake 'Lena. Do I question you about where you are every night when you don't bother telling either Jer or me that you'll be spending the night at the Boarding House?" Fiona shot at her.

"Damon and I are together and spending the night with him in his house is natural. And I don't need to tell you something you already know." Elena justified.

"You were making out with _him_. An Original. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was the guy who planned to sacrifice me when he first met me so he could kill his brother. Oh, and don't forget about the time when, after Klaus killed Jenna he broke his promise and betrayed us. Are you going to whore yourself out to the guy who did all that to me and our family?" She spat out and Fiona's face drained of colour.

"I'd be very careful about what I said if I were you Elena." Elijah said menacingly as he stepped towards her. Damon moved in front of the brunette in a protective stance.

"Wow! I feel like I just stepped through the Looking Glass." Fiona choked out.

"Where the FUCK do you get off being judgmental on my choices in men?" She said, her voice gaining strength.

"What was _I_ thinking? What were _you_ thinking Elena when you made out with your boyfriend's brother..TWICE? What were you thinking when you decided to string along two men, two brothers I might add who had just started to mend their relationship. What were you thinking when you decided to fall in love and then proceeded to shack up with Damon after stomping all over Stefan's heart? And what the FUCKING FUCK were you thinking when you decided to be in a relationship with the guy who used your BEST friend as a blood bag and fed her neurotic insecurities by making her feel like a worthless piece of scrap to be used and discarded? Do enlighten me Elena, because if either of our choices in men are to be judged, yours would come out sorely lacking in any morals or character." Fiona finished with as much venom as she could infuse.

"Fee..." Jeremy began.

"Don't!" Fiona bit out, holding up a hand palm upwards. She turned to Elijah and said, "I need to get out of here."

Without hesitation, he grabbed her hand lacing their fingers together as he walked her out, leaving the rest to ponder what Fiona had said.

"Looks like somebody finally said what none of your other friends or family had the guts to tell you. I knew Fee was the most sensible of you lot." Kol smirked, breaking the tense silence. Elena's eyes flashed to him and she charged at him. Before she even got near him, the Original shot out his hand and held her by her neck lifting her so her feet dangled just out of reach off the floor with the utmost ease.

"Not only a trollop with no selfless loyalty to her friends, but also totally idiotic " Kol said dismissively and threw her across the room with a flick of his wrist.

"Want a ride Bekah? I'm bored." He said and sauntered out. The rest of the Originals left looking thoroughly amused, leaving behind a room filled with enough tension to keep Silas buried underground for another two thousand years.

* * *

Elijah reached over to take Fiona's hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on it as he drove.

"Are you ok Àstin?" He questioned softly. Fiona kept her gaze fixed firmly outside the window and shook her head no, with jerky movements.

She was beyond hurt. She was so disappointed and furious at Elena for her accusations. Until she'd spewed out her anger at her sister, Fiona hadn't understood how enraged and distressed she was with her.

Since she'd come back to Mystic Falls, she'd seen the changes in her sister's personality and behaviour. She'd brushed them aside as transitory changes, considering all that had happened to her in the two years Fiona had been away. But the truth was, the compassionate and wonderful girl who would have done anything and everything for those she loved had gradually been eroded away. Maybe it was because of all the horrible things that had happened to her, maybe it was a side effect of turning into a vampire, or maybe that sweet and selfless girl Fiona had grown up with had started to disappear when the car with their parents and Elena had careened off Wickery Bridge. Elena was still and would always be her sister, a sister she couldn't help but love. Fiona just wasn't sure if she liked her anymore.

She was drawn out of her thoughts as the car came to a stop. Elijah still held her hand. Focussing on her surroundings, she realised that he'd brought her to the mansion not her house. She turned to him and brought his hand to her lips, kissing it softly as her eyes shone with gratitude.

They walked into the house and Elijah led her towards the back to his study. The room reflected the man, she thought. The walls and shelves were all dark wood with big masculine leather arm chairs. The massive antique walnut desk took up central focus and the shelves that lined it on either side were crammed with books from floor to ceiling. The right side of the room housed a beautiful sandstone fireplace, the mantle was crowded with photos, tintypes and portraits of his family through the ages, a testament to his dedication and love for them even when they were at odds with each other. The space in front of the fireplace was set up as a seating area with quaint Victorian chairs and side tables on one side and chaise lounge on the other. The dark wood floor was scattered with rugs and carpets that looked like they came from Louis XVI's palace...which they possibly had. Elijah stood by the liquor cabinet on the other end of the room pouring himself a drink. He turned towards Fiona who was standing just inside the door.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked turning back to his task.

Fiona turned towards the doorway, pulling the door closed and locking it. She then walked up to Elijah and pleaded softly, "Take me. Make me forget." Elijah's head whipped towards her his eyes going wide and blazing with lust before he shut them, turned his face away from her and took a deep shuddering breath.

"Not like this. When we make love for the first time it won't be because you're angry and upset. It won't be because you need a distraction." He opened his eyes and faced her, cupping her face between his palms as his eyes bored into her with unflinching intensity.

"It will be because you want me without any outside influences. It will be because the desire to have my hands on your naked skin while I'm inside of you drives you insane with need. I will not settle for less, Elskan." He finished with determination ringing through his voice.

* * *

Caroline walked out of the Gilbert house and got in her car. Of course Elijah wouldn't have taken Fee back there after what happened at the lake house. As she drove towards the Original Mansion, she just hoped they weren't yet doing the deed. She had to talk to her.

As she walked up to the door, it swung open revealing a smirking Kol.

"Why hello darling. What brings you here tonight?" He asked.

"Fee. Move." She shoved by him and walked in. Rebekah sauntered down the stairs, barely giving her a glance and she said, "If you've come to yell at Fee for saying the truth, not even Nik is going to want you here."

"Stuff it Rebekah. She's been my best friend since kindergarten. Whatever claim you think you might have on her because of your friendship in the last few weeks multiply that by a billion, you might understand the depth of our relationship," Caroline said irritatedly, walking to the drawing room. She saw Fiona walking towards the foyer from the back of the house, Elijah following close behind her.

"Care, I love you. But if you've come here to give me a lecture, I'm not in the mood," Fiona said tiredly.

"You know me better Fee," Caroline said, a trace of hurt in her voice. "Can we talk? Privately."

Fiona turned her head to look at Elijah, who gave her waist a reassuring squeeze before kissing her cheek softly.

"Why don't you two go out to the back patio. No one will intrude." He said, letting go of her and walking towards his siblings. He stopped by Caroline, looked into her eyes and said softly so only a vampire would hear, "Don't disappoint me Ms. Forbes. She's had enough heartbreak for one day." And walked on. Fiona looked at Caroline, beckoning her with a jerk of her head and walked towards the back. When they got to the patio Fiona didn't stop, continuing on towards the picnic table near the training area.

"It's a house full of vampires and they're all a bunch of shameless eavesdroppers. Better to put more distance." She sat down on one of the benches and waited for Caroline to get settled.

"I figure you don't want them hearing whatever you have to say." She said, gaze locked onto the blonde.

"You figured right." Caroline said. She put her hands on the table and stared at them before taking a deep breath and looking back into her violet eyes.

"I hadn't realised you knew about Damon and me, I never expected Elena to tell you."

"She didn't. Matt told me," Fiona said evenly, and Caroline let out a derisive laugh.

"Of course she didn't," she said.

"I hadn't realised just how hurt and angry I was at Elena for discounting everything Damon had done to me until this afternoon. No one's ever really said anything about it. Somehow it just became an issue to be swept aside while we dealt with Elena's safety and happiness. As it seems every other issue that doesn't directly affect Elena becomes. How did we get here Fee? That's what I kept asking myself after you left. How did it all become so Elena centric that we lost who and what we are." She continued as silent tears ran down her pale cheeks, a world of emotion swirling in her eyes. "We've all lost something in this supernaturally cursed town. Bonnie lost her grandmother, and her mother was turned into the creature she was brought up to hate. Matt lost his sister because Damon turned her when he was pissed off with Elena and Stefan. Tyler lost his father and uncle. But somehow none of our hurts and losses are worth anything if Elena has so much as a cold. I love her, I really do. You, Elena and Bonnie have been my best friends since I can remember. But lately it seems all I do is give and there is not the slightest appreciation, let alone any receiving. Everytime I think about voicing these things I feel like such a horrible person that I shut up. I'm so tired Fee, tired of all the constant drama, the lies and making my life become less important than Elena's."

Fiona cupped Caroline's hands between her palms as she letting her friend cry, her own eyes watering as she listened.

"You never said what you lost." She said looking into her blue eyes.

"You've lost your father. Got kidnapped and been tortured multiple times because you were collateral damage to whatever harebrained schemes that Elena and the Salvatores came up with. And that's not even taking into account what Damon put you through as a human. You've endured more pain and sorrow than anyone else here. You have just as much right to have your life given the same importance. Don't let the Salvatores convince you otherwise."

"But don't you see Fee, the fact is we've all been induced into thinking that Elena's problems and life are so much more crucial than anyone else's that even thinking something like that feels disloyal and detestable." Caroline argued.

"Care, that's a dreadful way to live. You should be able to do what you want without being made to feel guilty because you choose your happiness and life over Elena's. I don't understand this person she's become. The Elena I knew would never have given the time of day to a guy who'd abused anyone she knew, least of all her best friend. Niether would she have allowed anyone to make her friends lose everything while she consorted with the guy responsible for most of their pain. And for what, all because he made her the centre of his universe. I expected so much more of her." Fiona said, as Caroline wiped her face.

"I have a theory on that." Caroline said. "She never had that kind of attention before, you know." Fiona scrunched her brow in confusion.

"When you were around, people naturally gravitated towards you. Everyone wanted to be around you, get to know you, be friends with you...You've always been that way. Bonnie and I became friends with Elena because you befriend us in kindergarten and Elena and you were a package deal. You just have this aura about you that pulls at people. Heck, even the Originals aren't immune to it and they live by the motto that humans are below them. Yet, here you are with them wrapped around your little finger." Caroline explained.

"Until you left, Elena had never been the central focus of so many people. She hadn't had that in such a concentrated form ever in her life, and as I would be the first to admit it, that much of attention can go to your head. I also think somewhere along the way she decided that others problems and what happened in their lives just wasn't as important, and the silly teenagers that Klaus keeps telling us we are we believed it. The Salvatores somehow ingrained in us that Elena's life was too important to put anything above it. So we gave, and we sacrificed, and we lost. There was never any acknowledgement of it or even any gratitude. Are we that unworthy?"

"Of course not, Care. No one person's life is more important than anothers. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I'm so sorry I never said anything until now. And if I ever made you feel like you were less important than me, I am truly sorry for it." Fiona said, face wet with the tears she'd shed.

"You never did that silly. The reason people gravitate to you is because you make every person feel special and worthy," Caroline said, with a small smile. "I came here because I wanted to thank you. For standing up for me, no one's done it in two years."

"Then Kol is right, they're all a bunch of wankers." Fiona said with heat, causing the blonde to let out a genuine laugh as she leaned over and hugged her.

"I've missed you so much, Fee. I love you."

"I love you too, Care."

* * *

She sensed him before she felt him lift her up. He sat down on the bench placing her on his lap, into which she curled immediately finding peace and comfort in his warm embrace. He tucked her head under his chin as his hands drew soothing circles across her back and arms. They sat there a while, lost in thought.

"What did Damon do to her?" He asked so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

"He dated her as a human. Used her as a blood bag. Made her feel like a worthless idiot when he got pissed at Elena or Stefan. Compelled her to do all kinds of things, including being with him and doing his dirty work when he couldn't. I don't think she's ever said it to anyone, but I get the feeling he sexually abused her as well." she said in a monotone. "I think that's the reason she hates to use compulsion."

"And none of her friends said anything?" Elijah asked incredulously.

"Apparently Elena confronted Damon when she saw bite marks on Caroline once. But nothing after that. Infact she was turned because your psychotic ex wanted to send the Salvatores a message. She had no idea about vampires till she woke up as one. It breaks my heart that she's been so mistreated." She said, tears seeping into the fine fabric of Elijah's shirt. He held her tighter and rocked her silently.

"She must be very loyal if she still defends them after all that," he said.

"To a fault. But the most tragic thing in all of this is that she has been made to believe that everything that happened to her, she deserved. What happened to the family and friends I left two years ago? How did everything get so fucked up? I don't understand Elijah." She said emotionally as she broke down, sobbing out her anguish and turmoil. Elijah held her tight letting her vent out everything.

When she'd finally purged out everything inside of her, she gathered herself and wiped away her face and leaned back to look at Elijah's face.

"I'm sorry, I've ruined your shirt by blubbering all over it."

"You can blubber over all of my shirts, whenever you want." He replied smiling at her before placing a soft yet firm kiss on her lips.

"Let's get you to bed." He said standing up and carrying her bridal style back to the house.

* * *

What did y'all think? Too dramatic, doesn't really make sense? Tell me, tell me...

xx

Bee


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N:_ OMG! I think that's the most number of reviews I've had for any single chapter! I'm so happy that every one of you agrees with my thinking...Julie Plec, are you listening...? It's so heartening to know that so many of you agree with the fact that the show needs to focus on more than Elena and the Salvatores, especially considering what amazingly multi-layered characters they have apart from the three they focus so much on. I cannot wait for the Originals spin off and I sincerely hope that the creators make Caroline a part of the cast as well.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews...I love you guys! Thanks to my wonderfully stellar Beta MarsterRoo.**

**So a lot of you asked about Klaus' reaction...y'all didn't really think I wouldn't go into that didja? Some other interesting things you'll might like in this chapter ;)**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I did...well, the possibilities seem endless :D**

* * *

Klaus looked at his palm, picking out the shards of glass and watched as the broken skin healed. Rage and a thirst for vengeance consumed him, almost obliterating every other emotion. He breathed through his nostrils trying to gain some semblance of control over his emotions, just as he felt his battle with control slip a firm and reassuring palm squeezed and held onto his shoulder.

"You need to relax, Nik. Please." Rebekah pleaded.

"I'm trying. But all I want at this moment is to slowly bleed that bastard to death." He ground out.

"I understand that, but you can't, Nik. Not with the threat of Silas looming over us." Rebekah said as evenly as she could.

There was not a single sound in the room except for Klaus' harsh and ragged breathing. He stood facing the fireplace, fists clenched at his sides, body braced for battle trying to fight the instinctual urge to go on a homicidal spree. How could she still call that lot of ungrateful wretches her friends and be loyal to them. How could she not see the evil and selfishness in them but seemed to see only monstrous self gratification in him. He thought Caroline was one of the most sensible people in this excuse for a town but it seemed even she had her moments of stupidity, completely blindsided by a twisted sense of loyalty and honour.

Gradually, his breathing evened out, muscles unlocked from their rigidity and his fists uncurled. The only sign of his emotional state was the rage that flashed in his eyes.

"I didn't realise you were that fond of Caroline." Klaus sneered as he walked over to pour himself another drink, never having drunk the one he'd poured earlier as he listened to Fiona and Elijah.

"I've come to enjoy her company. There's obviously more to her than mediocre cheerleading, sub par style and misplaced loyalty. And if you ever tell anyone that, I'll call you a liar and feed you the most horrific concoction of Vervain and Wolfsbane." She finished with a sniff.

* * *

Fiona walked out of the bathroom after changing into her pajamas and tank top that she'd found in the bag of stuff Rebekah had been thoughtful enough to bring from her house. Elijah stood looking out the window with his hands buried in the pockets of his pants. He turned from the window to watch her as she walked to the bed and slid between the covers, adjusting the pillows to rest her head comfortably. He walked over and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well, Àstin." He said quietly drawing back. Fiona shot out her hand and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay. Please. I need you to hold me tonight." She said earnestly.

"As you wish. I'll be right back." He said, flashing to his closet then flashing into the bathroom. Before Fiona could blink he'd blurred to the bed.

"It's a good thing I always loved rollercosters, I'd be dizzy otherwise." She said flippantly turning over to look at him as he stood by the bed, lifting the covers. Her breath caught as she took him in. He was dressed only in a pair of black silk pajamas that hung precariously low on his hips, the long length of his gloriously chiseled naked chest on display.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked.

"No more than you do to me just by breathing, Elskan. Besides, these pajamas are in your honour. They are more than my usual nightwear." He said with mischief shining in his eyes as he slid into bed. He pushed her so she rolled over and her back faced him, he then snaked an arm around her waist pulling her snugly into his chest and tucked his chin over her head.

"Sleep now, you've had a long day." He said, and much to her surprise she did exactly that.

* * *

Sleep eluded Elena, after much tossing and turning she decided to go down to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. As she looked out the window sipping the cool water, her mind continued the non stop reel it had been on since this afternoon. The scene at the lake house played again in vivd clarity. She'd never seen such disgust pour out of Fiona's eyes towards her before that afternoon. In fact, she'd never seen Fiona direct that much anger and disappointment at anyone before.

Fiona had always had it easy in life, as everything fell effortlessly into place for her. People had always been drawn to her, hooked by her charm and wit. Leaving Elena to walk in her shadow. Dear Fiona, who'd been daddy's little girl and mom's sweet angel and Jeremy's favourite sister. Wasn't it funny how the bitch who was taken in by her family had displaced her. What right did she have saying all those things to her. She hadn't been here when all of this supernatural drama had happened to her. No, little Miss Perfect was off frolicking in Europe while she had to stay in this bumfuck town trying to save her family and friends. How dare she question her choices and decisions in life.

"What are you doing by yourself here?" Damon asked as he walked into the kitchen. Elena jolted out of her thoughts, shocked by the turn they'd taken.

"I couldn't sleep so I came down for some water." She replied, tilting her glass to indicate what she'd been doing. Damon walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come back to bed and I'll make you forget." He said, leaning in to take her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Fiona woke up to an unusual sense of warmth and peace. Her eyes fluttered open and she focussed in on her surroundings. As memory came flooding back, she realised she was still encircled in Elijah's arms. She turned her head to look at him, taking the time to study his face without him being aware. It was the first time she had had the opportunity to do so as he'd always be gone before she woke up.

His face looked so much younger at rest. Gone was the somber and serious facade that the world saw, instead was an aura of peace and quiet joy as he slept. She shifted to face him and the small movement caused him to snap his eyes open, instantly on the defensive as if ready for an attack. They softened as he took in Fiona's face and a sensuously lazy smile spread across those sinful lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Fiona said as her heart picked up it's pace.

"Don't be. It would be a crime to miss out on waking up to this sight," he said, drawing languid patterns across her back.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby. I must have been more exhausted than I thought," she said, fingers brushing the supple skin of his shoulder.

"I'm not surprised, considering the day you had," Elijah said, drawing her marginally closer to him, grazing his fingers against the exposed skin between the hem of her top and the waistband of her pajamas.

"Thank you. For being so patient and wonderful, and knowing exactly what to do, when to do it and how to do it. I don't think I'd have gotten through yesterday without you," she said, snaking her leg between his and pulling herself closer to him.

"You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for, Elskan," he said, and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft sweet kiss.

They took their time exploring the others mouths, hands wandering over each others bodies, squeezing, rubbing and digging in. As the intensity of the kiss picked up, Fiona pushed herself closer to Elijah rocking her hips against his, trying to gain some friction. Elijah ground back, his palm drifting down to her ass pulling her more snugly against him. He nibbled and suckled her lower lip as his tongue alternatively swiped across her lips and thrust in, swirling it around in her mouth as if he were lapping up every last bit of her taste into his own mouth. Her fingers slid into his hair curling into them to keep her anchored as her other hand explored the dips and hollows of his back, the smooth rigidity of his spine.

She tugged at his hair while her other hand pushed at his hip, urging him over her. Elijah obliged as he rolled Fiona onto her back, letting the action carry him atop her. Fiona mewled out a moan at finally feeling him on top of her, arching her back she hooked one leg over his hip bringing them together, centre against centre. She rolled her hips into his, alternatively grinding into him. His lips trailed down the side of her neck, sucking and nibbling the tender flesh there. His hands molded her breasts and flicked her hardened nipples over the fabric of her top, making Fiona groan in reaction. He continued his assault on her neck as his hands worked on her sensitive breasts. He moved his lips back to capture hers and kissed her with renewed intensity as he used teeth and tongue, taking complete control of her mind, body, and soul.

When he finally drew back, his breath was as laboured as hers. He placed another firm kiss on her lips, before he moved to get off her. Fiona tightened her leg around his hip and held him in place.

"I'm not thinking about anyone or anything else, Elijah. All I can think about now is your hands on my naked skin, and that rock hard cock inside me. Please, make love to me," she asked.

His eyes blazed with lust as they searched her eyes, finding only passion and need for him he swooped back down to sieze her lips in a fiery kiss as if he were branding them with his so she would forever remember who they belonged to. Even as the kiss spoke of hunger and greed, speed and urgency, his hands stroked and skimmed over her body in a lazy kind of torture, kindling the already raging furnace of desire in her.

In one long languorous glide, his hands slid up under her top, over her sides with a teasing brush of thumbs across her already sensitised breasts, slithering it over and off of her. Her beautiful breasts spilled out, beckoning him with their dewy rosiness. He held one breast feeling its weight, his large palm cupping most of it with ease as one thumb flicked over the puckered bud. He leaned down and delicately licked one rosy nipple with the tip of his tongue shooting sharp sensations into her pulsating core. He then licked it again with lavishness with the flat of his tongue before capturing the tight pink bud between his lips. He nipped, sucked and laved his tongue over it, making her arch her back so she thrust her breast into him with more force as her hands buried themselves in his hair. His hand played with the other breast, unwilling to deprive it of any attention. As he switched over bringing her to new heights of pleasure and sensation, she felt him trail a hand down her body. His palm grazed over her centre and his fingers flexed over, curling into her as the heel of his palm dug into her mound. He rubbed his thumb in circular motions, feeling her desire for him through the thin cotton of her pajamas.

"Please, Elijah...now...I need to feel you inside me," she rasped, as her hips ground into his palm with increased force. His control snapped with those words, sparking the fire in his blood. He removed her pajamas and his in one swift motion and settled himself between her thighs. One hand cupping her face he commanded, "Look at me, Elskan, I want to see you when I make you mine." Her gaze caught and locked onto his and in one swift, smooth movement he buried himself to the hilt inside her soaking tight velvet warmth. Her eyes went wide at the size and girth of him, but he held her steady waiting for her body to adjust to him.

"Sweet god! You feel like heaven, Àstin." He said, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in.

"Tell me..how do you want it?" Elijah asked seductively as he rolled his hips and thrust. Looking him dead in his eyes, she moved her hands so they held his neck. She pulled herself up, pressing them closer together as she whispered against his lips, "I want to feel you all day long." And kissed him ferociously, biting and sucking his lips. Elijah's hands tightened on her as his thrusts picked up force, pounding into her. She rocked her hips, urging him to go faster, deeper, harder as she met him thrust for thrust. When he shoved her legs further apart to plunder into her more deeply, she dug her nails into his sides like spurs urging him on.

Even as the pleasure, dark and intense battered her into breathlessness, Elijah kept pushing her to the next engulfing wave of pleasure. When she erupted under him again, his name leaving her lips in a loud prayer, she dragged him over the edge and into the abyss of fire.

They lay there in a sweaty tangle of limbs and sheets, trying to catch their breath, as their bodies still quaked from the aftershocks. As they came down from their intense high, Elijah rolled over taking Fiona with him so she lay sprawled over him.

He stroked her back up and down in lazy sweeps. Elijah felt like he'd been kicked off a cliff falling through raging air and into a river of hot lava. How could this one human surpass his previous sexual experiences that spanned across nearly a millennia. Not for the first time, Elijah thanked the Powers That Be for seeing it fit to destine them for each other.

Fiona lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes and said, "I think I saw God. She was pleased." Elijah let out a loud guttural laugh and leaned up to kiss her beguiling mouth.

* * *

**What did you think? It's my first time writing smut so I'm super nervous. Hope I didn't let anyone down with that! As always, please, PHUUULEEEEZZZZZZ let me know what you'll think...the good, the bad the ugly...whatever it is let me know!**

**xx**

**Bee**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N:_ Wow! Once again you guys overwhelm me! I'm so glad you guys liked my first attempt at smut. Apologies on the delay in updating, but life is busy and I'm trying to get chapters out as soon as I can. A big thank you to my Beta MarsterRoo!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Do we really need to do this? I don't own The Vampire Diaries, only Fiona! :D**

* * *

She walked down the stairs with a smile playing on her lips. Every time she tried to school her features another smile would sneak out. Elijah had taken her request to heart when she'd told him how she wanted to be made love to. When she'd finally gotten the energy to get out of bed, he'd flashed to her just as she was reaching out to open the bathroom door and taken her against the wall, asserting the dominance and ruthlessness that he kept firmly leashed in. The imprints of his palms on her hips and thighs were there to remind her exactly what had occupied her morning, lest she forget.

Then he'd used lips and hands to turn her into a pool of melting sensations as they showered. Just thinking about it had her centre echoing with the pleasure he'd wrung out of her. The man was a beast of unflagging energy and sexual expertise. Sweet god, the _things_ those hands and mouth of his could do should be made illegal.

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Kol leaning against the counter arms crossed across his chest and a huge grin plastered on his face. Rebekah sat at the breakfast bar sipping on a glass, eyes twinkling at her. Klaus sat next to her a smirk playing on his face as he looked up at her through his lashes. Fiona stopped short just inside the doorway and thought _CRAP! _Feeling her face flame. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten she was in a house filled with vampires.

"It seems you didn't need the coffee I made you to wake you up this morning, Fee," Kol said, grin still plastered on his face.

"Are you always going to be that loud? I'll make sure to get extra strength ear plugs," Rebekah said, her eyes brimmed with mirth.

"We could cut down on your endurance training if you're going to be similarly occupied every morning," Klaus added in a voice laced with laughter.

"Don't pay them any heed, Ástin," Elijah said, as he walked in behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He leaned down and placed a firm kiss at the crook of her neck.

"They're just jealous they didn't have an equally pleasurable morning," he said.

Fiona turned her face up to him.

"Can't you compel them to forget? They're going to make insufferable jokes all day long!" she asked hopefully, making Elijah chuckle and lean down to capture her lips.

"Ewww...I'm trying to have a meal here, do you two mind," Rebekah said in disgust.

"You're welcome to stop looking anytime you choose to, sister." Elijah told her, as he went in for a second shorter but equally delicious kiss.

Fiona walked over to Kol to grab the mug of coffee next to him on the counter.

"How about we go get some ice cream and you can tell me all about the amazing lover that 'Lijah is," Kol said, bubbling with mischief.

"Can you please just dagger him. We can wake him up when the spell on Silas runs out." Fiona asked Elijah, sending the siblings into spells of laughter.

"Who'd make you coffee then?" Kol asked in an offended tone.

"I've got a better pick me, didn't you hear." Fiona shot back with a wink and sauntered over to the breakfast bar, plunking down on the barstool next to Rebekah.

"If you delinquents are done discussing my sex life, there are things that need to be done," Elijah said in a firm tone.

"I thought this was the day off," Rebekah complained sulkily.

"Since you and Kol only train on alternate days, you don't get a day off." Klaus said.

"You two need to go to D.C. and talk to our allies there. You and Vera go back a long way, Bekah. She'd heed what you say and lend in her considerable influence over the others," Elijah said

"Kol, you should contact Liam and do the same." He finished.

"Fine, we'll leave in an hour. Get whatever you need Bekah, I'm not waiting around forever," Kol said snidely and walked over to Fiona. He hugged her tightly swaying a bit and said, "Miss me BFF!" and then strolled out of the room.

* * *

Fiona wandered out to the garden at the side of the mansion and made herself comfortable under a weathered oak tree. Kol and Rebekah had left half an hour ago and Elijah and Klaus were looking through some old papers and ledgers trying to figure out who else they should contact. She'd gotten bored after fifteen minutes of looking through dusty old books that were barely legible and excused herself, certain that anything would be more interesting than looking through reams of paper. She opened the sketch pad she'd filched from Klaus's studio and let her mind wander as she put charcoal to paper.

So far she'd been able to suppress the events of the day before. But as her finger flew over the page with nimble swiftness, she couldn't help but mull everything over. She had switched off her phone and asked Elijah to keep it away from her till she asked. Fiona hadn't spoken to anyone but the Mikealson's and Caroline since the previous day. She wondered how Jeremy was, what he was going through. He'd always be her baby brother and she worried about him. She hated that he was caught between Elena and her, knowing him he must be feeling torn up. His innate sense of loyalty wouldn't allow him to choose one sister over the other, and she'd walk through fire before she'd make him choose. But that also meant she'd need to distance herself a little. Fiona knew she and Elena needed to talk and try to work through this, but for the life of her she didn't know where to start and how to go about this.

She wished her parents were still alive. They'd always had the uncanny ability to say just the right things to get her to figure out the mess of her emotions and thoughts. It was moments like this that she felt the loss of their presence in her life like the keen edge of a knife blade. Added to that, was the fact that she and Elena had never really fought before. Sure, they'd had their bouts of sibling arguing and stupid fights, but never had they had such a raging fight that they'd not made up soon after.

Fiona knew they'd both said hurtful things to the other, but she also knew that nothing she said was untrue or anything she'd take back. She'd meant everything she'd said, she just wished that she'd been able to find a better way to say it and when it was just the two of them. Nothing she could do about it now. The best she could come up with was to give each other space and take things one day at a time.

"I don't think I've ever seen him look like that before." Jeremy said, making her squeak in surprise and hold a hand to her heart.

"God damn it Jer! You know how I hate it when people sneak up on me," she spewed out as her heart slowed down from its frantic pace.

"And you know how much I love scaring the bejeezus out of you," he said with a smile sinking down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and his arm came around her. She looked down at the sketch pad, only then realising she'd drawn Elijah as he'd slept. His beautiful face had none of the calm stoic that it usually held. He looked young and at peace, yet never losing that air of authority that seemed to be a second skin to him.

"The first time seeing him like that was this morning," she said quietly.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I don't know...I was just thinking I wish mom and dad were here. They'd know just what to say," she said and his arm tightened around her in a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you upset with me Jer? That I choose to be with Elijah? That I said the things I did to 'Lena?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Fee..look at me." He said and tilted her face up. "Who you sleep with or choose to be with is no one's concern. The Originals might have done things that were awful and terrible, but we all have in some way haven't we?" Jeremy paused.

"Elena cannot expect everyone to do exactly what she wants and needs all the time. She can't expect to hold everyone else to some strange standards and then totally disregard those same standards when it comes to her. You know, until last night I didn't know what Damon had done to Caroline. Only when I asked Matt after you left did I know. Sometimes I feel like the only ones in this town who know the complete and total ugly truth of everything that's happened in the last two years are Elena and the Salvatore's. And they twist and mould things to their needs and convenience." He said, finishing his rant.

"Caroline, came to see me yesterday. She told me no one had ever stood up for her with what happened with Damon. It was pushed aside and never spoken of. How much have all our friends given up Jer? Why is everything so one sided? I'm trying to understand it, and make some sense of it all. But, the more I analyze it the more confounding it all seems," she said.

They sat there for a while lost in thought wondering how they had gotten there and where the sister they'd grown up with had gone.

* * *

She stood in the doorway as she waved Jeremy off. She'd told him she couldn't come back home yet and that he should either stay at the mansion or at Matt's place. She didn't want him alone in the house. He'd said he'd be a lot more comfortable at Matt's place and promised to go there.

"Did the two of you have a good visit?" Elijah asked from just behind her as he snaked his arms around her. She leaned back against him enjoying the feel of his solid chest at her back.

"As if you didn't hear all of it with that stupid vampire hearing of yours," she said.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, Elskan," he said dipping his head to nibble on her ear.

"Of course you don't, you poor _old_ man," she teased as she tugged at his ear. She gave a yelp when he bit down with a little more force on her ear.

"I'll show you old." He said and swooped her up in his arms and flashed her to his study.

"Dammit it Elijah! You know that makes my head spin painfully," she exclaimed.

"A lot more than just your head will be spinning before I'm done with you." He said, depositing her on his desk as his eyes glittered darkly.

Fiona's breath caught as she took in his lust darkened gaze. She could feel the heat pooling in her centre already. She caught his tie and yanked him to her, her passion rising at a mercurial pace. Elijah put one palm to the back of her head as his other hand clamped around a thigh pulling her against him as she pulled him to her. Their lips met in a fiery explosion of barely containable desire. Elijah thrust his tongue into her mouth as he shoved himself between her legs.

Fiona gloried in the taste of him as he invaded every facet of her mouth. Her legs looped around his hips as her heels dug into the small of his back bringing their centres into sharp contact. Elijah's hips jerked forward in involuntary reaction. He leaned over her pressing her backwards over the desk. He ground into her with ferocity as his hand shoved up from her thigh to mould her breast. He pulled back without warning and ripped her top down the middle.

Fiona had a moment to be shocked before he hooked a forefinger between the cups of her bra and yanked, snapping the delicate garment in two.

"Seriously? That was one of my favourites," she said in annoyance.

"I'll buy you a truckload more." He said tersely dipping his head and capturing the pebbled bud between his teeth as he sucked on it fervently. Fiona moaned and she arched her head back, lost in pleasure. He nipped and bit and sucked sending her into rapture.

She shoved at his shoulders, trying to get his suit jacket off. Elijah straightened up to tug the offending garment off. Fiona went to work on the buttons of his shirt, managing to undo the first three before he seemed to lose patience and reached up behind him. He grabbed the collar and yanked it over his head. Fiona took the opportunity to lean forward and place an open mouthed kiss on his breastbone. She raked her fingers over his ribs and down his abdomen as she took one tight nipple in her mouth and suckled on it.

Elijah let out a growl as he felt her teeth graze over it and then bite down. She laved her tongue over it, soothing the sting. His fingers dug into her hips as she continued to torture him. Her hands went to his belt buckle and began to loosen it. The action seemed to shoot fire into his bloodstream. He held her head between his large palms and forced her face up as he devoured her mouth with renewed intensity.

His hands went to the waistband of her jeans and he deftly unsnapped and unzipped them.

"Lift up, Elskan," he ordered. Fiona lifted her hips up as she leaned back on her palms. He dragged it off her in one swift action before he placed himself between her again. With the slightest flick of his wrist he'd ripped her panties apart, leaving her bare to him. He bent at the waist to capture her lips again as his fingers found their way between her legs to her throbbing clit.

He pressed down when he sucked at the tender flesh just above her jaw line, shoving two fingers into her as his thumb pressed circles on the sensitive bundle of nerves. The combination of sensations had her going into a feverish frenzy.

"Not just yet, I'm not done with you," he said. His mouth moved over to her ear as he licked the shell of her ear catching the lobe between his lips and sucking on it. His hand rubbed over her breast kneading it, as he tweaked a nipple before rolling it between thumb and forefinger. His other hand still worked on her clit and lips working her to near orgasm before his fingers changed pace and moved just off the spot she needed friction on.

"Elijah...please, now!" She pleaded, writhing in pleasure seeking that golden release.

"What do you want, Ástin?" He asked as his thumb drifted from the bundle of nerves.

"I want you to fuck me. Now," she rasped out.

Her words sent him over the edge. He took her by the hips and flipped her over. Undoing his pants and yanking them and his boxer briefs off in one quick movement. He put his hand against the small of her back and with gentle firmness pushed her down so she was bent over the desk. Her hands gripped the edges, hair cascading in a riot of red-gold waves, her taut round ass taunting him. He slid his palm in a long slow glide from her delicate neck down the length of her smooth back, sending shivers of electric sensations up and down her spine. He took his rock hard length in hand and positioned himself at her entrance, then in one swift surge he pounded into her.

Fiona let out a loud groan as she felt him hit her all the way into her core. He kept a steadily furious pace hitting her sweet spot at just the right angle. As his thrusts grew more shallow and faster, he slid one hand over her hip and abdomen and pressed his thumb between her legs working on her clit. His other hand moving up her waist, over her ribs and breast to the arm that stretched over and the hand that clutched the end of the desk. He entwined their fingers together and whispered into her ear, "Do you like it like this, Elskan? A little dirty, a little rough."

"Fuck, yes..." She moaned out.

His thumb picked up pace in tune with his thrusts. Fiona could hold on no longer as she felt her walls convulse and groaning out with a keening note. As she squeezed around him, Elijah felt his control slip and with two final thrusts he shot his warm seed into her with a deep guttural growl. He collapsed on her only remembering to break his fall at the last minute so as not to crush her. Fiona melted onto the table as she tried to catch her breath. Elijah's solid frame draped over her as he came down from their explosive union.

Elijah drew out of her and moved back a little, flipping her over again so she lay with her back over the table. He ran his hands up and down her sides from her thighs to her hips in soothing motions. As his brain cleared from the fog of lust that had clouded it, he saw the bruises that were forming on her milky white skin where his hands had dug in. While there was a part of him that relished in seeing his marks on her, he worried that he might have hurt her.

When she opened her eyes, a slow smile curved her beautifully swollen lips.

"Remind me to call you old more often, if that's going to be the result." She said sounding utterly pleased with herself.

* * *

**Didja like that? Tell me, tell me...y'all know how much I love me some reviews :D**

**xx**

**Bee**


End file.
